House Elf Relations
by tidusatherton
Summary: In 5th year Hermione is continuing her S.P.E.W. campaign but no one seems interested so she inlists the help of one very spunky Draco Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

Title : House Elf Relations

Author: EmmaTomShipper

Rating: PG-13 ( at the moment but may change.)

Summary: In fifth year Hermione is continuing her S.P.E.W. campaign but no one seems interested , so she inlists the help of one very spunky Draco Malfoy.

Feedback : Please review this , even if it is just to tell me it sucks. You can either review here or send feedback to me at _ theundeniableantichrist@hotmail.com_. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone , 'cause if I did i'd be very rich and Draco and Hermione would be together already in the books.

A/N- Okay I know that I should be working on Hurricane but I was attacked by a rabid plot bunny and just had to write this. Hope you like it. 

House Elf Relations

5th year Gryffindor prefect Hermione Granger sat at a secluded table in the library , pouring over the notes from the last S.P.E.W. meeting. However since S.P.E.W. was made up of only her , Harry and Ron there wasn't much to learn from them.

She couldn't understand why people didn't wamt to get involved , even Harry and Ron seemed not to care about the poor House Elves. How could anyone who knew what elves went through possibly condone it. * After all elves are people too ,* she thought * well not really but they certainly had people like qualities.

Suddenly a thought struck Hermione , what she needed was a Campaign Manager, she'd heard all about them in the muggle world. * But who could do it.* She thought

She needed someone with brains . She needed someone who knew how to persuade other people. She needed someone with style. She needed someone with charisma.

As she spotted an all to familiar head of silver blonde she realised. She needed Draco Malfoy.

A/N - okay , I know that it's kinda short but it's only the introduction , so tell me what you think , is it good , does it suck or should I never write again ? All types of feedback are welcome.


	2. The Proposition

A/N - Okay here's the first proper chapter , aren't you people lucky two chapters at once , or unlucky depending on weather you like the fic. This ones a lot longer than the first and hopefully the next chapter will be out in a few days. Now on with the fic.

House Elf Relations - Chapter 1

Ditching her things she left the table , in the first and probably last impulsive decision she'd ever make and marched straight over to the other side of the library , where a certain Malfoy was scanning the shelves for a book titled 'Absolute Power - A in depth look at the wizarding world most famous leaders.'

" Malfoy." Hermione greeted placing herself directly in front of him. " I need you."

Raising an eyebrow Draco replied blandly. " Granger , I'm flattered , you've finally realised that your a girl and that I'm a devestatingly handsome man , congrats. However now is not the time nor is this the palce , perhaps I could fit you in between Pansy and Lavender tonight , 7 o'clock alright with you ?"

Ever since his not so secret affair with Fleur Delacour in 4th year became public knowledge Draco had become the school stud. Of course the fact that he'd had a growth spurt of about 4 inches and filled out a bit had little to do with it , which was not to say he wasn't still a ferret , he was. He just wasn't a scrawny , ugly one anymore.

" I didn't mean it like that , Malfoy." Hermione snapped , glaring at him all the while. " I need your help with something."

"Well , well. Hermione Granger needs my help. What's bought on this rather interesting turn of events ? Oh , and for the record I didn't mean what I said either." Draco smirked at her.

"Well , I've been having some trouble with..." She started and then seemed to realize what he said. " You know my name ?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I know your name , just because I don't call you by your first name doesn't mean I don't know it. Now could you please explain why you need me ?"

" Right , of course , sorry. Well I'm sure you've heard of S.P.E.W. .." She began.

" What ?" Draco interrupted , shifting his position to lean against the bookcase.

" Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." Hermione answered.

" Oh , so that's what those badges you were wearing last year were for." Draco nodded in understanding.

" Yes , what did you think they were for ?" Hermione asked confused.

" Well no-one was sure really. I know there was a bet going on with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws though. We came up with some pretty interesting theories." Draco said smugly.

" Oh really. Let's here some then." Hermione said as she also so took up a leaning position against the bookcase.

"Well the most common one was that they were to counteract the Potter Stinks thing , but mine was much better."   
" I'm sure it was. Now what I wanted to talk to you about was..." She was once again cut off by Draco.

" Don't you want to here my theory ?" He asked pouting like a petulant child.

"Fine." Hermione sighed. " What was it then ?"

" I thought the badges were for the Special Protectors of Emma Watson society." Draco said proudly.

Hermione raised both her eyebrows.

" And just who is Emma Watson ?" She asked.

"She's this really cute muggle actress." Draco said loftily.

" Muggle actress , since when do you watch..." Draco interrupted her yet again.

" Actually you look alot like her , or she looks alot like you." Draco said quickly changing the subject.

" Really , so you think I'm cute then ?" Hermione asked teasingly.

" Maybe." Draco smirked. "Now what was it you were talking about ?"

" S.P.E.W. Right well like I said I need you to be my campaign manager." She said leaning a little too heavily on the bookcase causing it to topple over , landing with a loud crash on the hard stone floor.

Surveying the devastaton Draco turned to Hermione.

" Campaign Manager , huh ? What do you say about us getting out of here and talking rates ?"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed and they sped off back to Hermione's table before Madame Pince could give them a years worth of detentions.

A/N- Okay I know that this sucks but I wanted to do something different from all the other D/Hr fics out there. Please review it and tell me what you think.


	3. The Deal

A/N - Hey this stories moving fast , please review and tell me what you think. Now on with the fic.

House Elf Relations Chapter 2

" Okay , first off what would I have to do ?" Draco asked once they reached Hermiones' table.  
"Well you'd advise me on ways to make S.P.E.W. more popular , set up publicity stunts , be a spokesperson for us. Stuff like that." Hermione explained as they both sat down.

" Hmmm. Sounds easy enough." Draco said looking thoughtful. " One question though."

" What is it then ?" Hermione asked impatiently.

" First why can't you be a spokesperson ? And second how much do I get paid ?"

"That's two questions. If you can't even count as high as one , then i'll have to seriously reconsider my decision to hire you."

" Whatever.Just answer the questions." Draco snapped.

" I will be a spokesperson , it's just that i'm not used to being the centre of attention but you are. And you'll be getting 1 Galleon and 5 Sickles a week."

" What !?!" Draco said outraged. " That's not even minimum wage."

" Well it's all I can afford right now , okay ? When and if business picks up , your pay will increase."

Usually Draco would say no to such a stupid job , but since his father had cut him off for being in his words 'The school slut who cavorts about with mudbloods and has brought shame to the family name.' So he only had about 600 Galleons left in his Gringotts vault.

" So what do you say ?" Hermione asked anxiously while leaning in close to him putting their faces less than 2 inches apart.

Licking his lips Draco fixed her with his most seductive look. " I say." He whispered in a low , husky voice that never failed to drive the girls crazy. " I'll have to get more out of it than 1 Galleon and 5 Sickles a week."

" I told you I can't afford to pay you anymore." Hermione said firmly averting her eyes from him as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks.

Taking her hands in his and running his thumbs gently over her palms and moving his face even closer to hers so that their noses were touching.

" I wasn't talking about money , Granger." He drawled softly.

Inhaling sharply , Hermione pulled her hands away a she sat back in her chair , trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

" I am not going to have sex with you Draco Malfoy !" She said outraged he would suggest such a thing.  
Laughing to himself , Draco shook his head and also leaned back in his chair.

" I didn't mean sex. I know you'd never go for that. You're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life , Granger. I was mearly suggesting that you do me the pleasure of going with me to Hogsmeade next weekend. Is that okay with you ?"

Going red over his comment about her virginity Hermione burst out. " Just because I want to wait until I'm in love to have sex and that I didn't go shagging some half veela slut , who was 4 years older than me , in a broom closet. It doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with me you know." Hermione ranted.

Putting his hand up in what was meant to be a calming gesture Draco said. " Okay ,

okay. It was just a joke , you didn't have to take it so seriously. So do you accept my terms ?"

" I only have to go on one date with you ?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Yes , you make it sound like a chore , the way you say it." Draco said in a offened tone.

"Well for me it would be a chore.But yes , I agree." Hermione sighed seeing a flash of hurt in Draco's eyes before he covered it with indignation.

" I'll have you know 3/4 of the girls in this school would kill to go on a date with me. Even some of the teachers want me." Draco said defensively.

" Oh really , which teachers. Proffesor McGonagall I suppose ?" Hermione said sarcastically.

" McGonagall no way , she boinking Dumbledore. But Trelawny is always making passes at me." Draco informed her.

" McGonagall and ...Dumbeldore ?" Hermione asked weakly.

" Yep it's disgusting really , I mean can you picture it ?"

A disgusted look appeared on Hermione's face.

" Oh , I can now , eww. Thank you very much for that mental trauma , Malfoy."

" No worries , I figure it'll give you some good material to dream about tonight. Anyway I must be off , we'll talk tommorow in potions , okay ?" He asked as he stood up and smoothed down his faded , baggy jeans.

"Fine." Hermione said vacantly still trying to get over the Dumbledore/McGonagall thing.

After walking about 10 steps away Draco turned bakc to Hermione. " Oh and Granger."

"Yes ?" she asked

" Sweet dreams." He smirked at her groan as he walked away.

A/N- Okay that's the end of chapter 3 , so what did you think ? don't forget to review , the next chapter should be out later on today , tommorrow or later on this week.


	4. The Shock

A/N- This fic is just kicking my ass , I can't seem to be able to stop writing it , which I suppose is a good thing. Okay this chapter the rating is upgraded to R , that's right people it's getting naughty. Lots of things happening in this chapter which will come into play later on , so pay attention. Also thanks to all those people who've reviewed , I never gotten this much feedback this quickly before so thanks , you might also want to check out my other fic _ Hurricane_.Thanks. * denotes thoughts.*

House Elf Relations Chapter 3

After sitting in a stunned silence for several minutes after Draco had left , Hermione gathered her things and left the library , passing a very agitated Madame Pince on the way.

Then she proceeded on to Gryffindor tower to put her things away before dinner. Upon reaching it she found a bewildered Neville Longbottom standing outside the portrait entrance looking rather upset.

" Neville , what's wrong ?" Hermione asked kindly as she reached him.

" I've forgotten the password." He answered sounding like he was about to burst in to tears any second. " The only one I know is 'Snake Eaters' but she says it wrong." He said guesturing to the Fat Lady.

" Oh Neville , don't worry , Lavender changed the password this morning. Now it's 'Sexy Dragon'. Hermione told him as the portrait opened upon recieving the correct password.

As they entered Gryffindor tower Neville asked " Why would she change the password to something like that ?"

" Because she's got a date with Malfoy today. She thinks he's sexy and Draco is latin for dragon , hence 'Sexy Dragon'." She explained to him.

" Well thanks for that Hermione , I would have still been out there if it wasn't for you." Neville said as he waved to his girlfriend Erin Styles , a 3rd year Gryffindor who was sitting in a corner.

" No problem Neville. Now why don't you go and say a proper hello to your girlfriend." Hermione grinned at him.

" Okay , thanks." Neville said to her as he went over to Erin and gathered her up in a hug.

Watching them hug Hermione couldn't help but envy them a bit. * Was Malfoy right, will I be a virgin for the rest of my life ?* She thought , then she shook her head to clear it of such nonsense. * Who cares if I am , there are more important things in life than sex.* 

Shaking her head once more she proceeded up to the 5th year girls dormitories. Where she was confronted with a rather shocking sight.

Lavender Brown was getting shagged senseless by Draco Malfoy. And quite enjoying it judging by her moans of pleasure.

Opening and closing her mouth several times , in shock. She finally managed to get some words out. "What....The.....Hell?"

Not stopping his thrusting into Lavender but turning his head to look at her Draco said. " Oh hey Granger , say would you awfully mind GETTING THE HELL OUT !"

Flushing red , while her eyes widend even further , Hermione quickly did an about face and shut the door behind her. While proceeding in a daze down the stairs she ran into Ginny Weasley.

" Woah , Hermione are you okay ?" She asked gripping Hermione by the shoulders and leading her into the 4th year girls dorms.

"mmrghalala." Hermione babbled in shock.

" Oh dear." Ginny muttered as she placed Hermione into a sitting position on her bed.

" You walked in on them didn't you."

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

" I know what a shock it can be. It happened to me last week , I walked in here and there he was banging Melissa Barnes' brains out."

" So he does this a lot then ?" Hermione asked finally regaining the power of speech.

" What do you mean ?" Ginny asked , taking a seat next to her friend.

" He shags a different girl everyday."

" Well some of them last longer , I lasted a week." Ginny said the last part softly while looking away.

" Ginny !" Hermione said horrified. " You had sex ? With Malfoy !?!"

" Yes , he may be a prat but he knows what he's doing in the sack." Ginny said smiling wickedly.

For the third time that day Hermione was shocked into speechlessness.

" I...what...but you're only fourteen." She finally said.

" So he's only fifteen." Ginny said defensively. " Look different people mature at different times and at my age you might not have been ready , but I was. I don't regret what I did."

" I'm still not ready." Hermione said softly.

" Like I said different times." She said comfortingly as she put an arm around Hermiones' shoulders. A few minutes later they heard a long , loud cry of 'Dracoooo' come from the room above them.

Raising her eyebrows Ginny said. " I guess they're finished , I'd wait for about 10 minutes before you go back up though. I happen to know that Draco likes some post-coital snuggling."

Choosing to ignore the reason why her friend knew this information Hermione said "Okay." in a small voice.

Rubbing Hermione's arm comfortingly , Ginny asked. " Will you be okay here on your own ? I told Jamie I'd meet him in the library."

" Who ?"

"Jamie White , 4th year Hufflepuff , tall , short blonde hair. Do you know him ?"

" Umm , no , not really. But , yeah , I'll be fine , you'd better go." As Hermione said this Ginny was already halfway across the room. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your date." Hermione added.

Turning back on her way out the door , Ginny blushed.

" It's not a date." She denied.

" Sure it's not." Hermione said knowingly.

Ginny smirked and shook her head.

" See ya." She said as she walked out the door.

" Bye." Hermione called out to her as she lay back on the bed. Hearing a loud moan from the room above she bolted up right and look up at the ceiling.

* Sure sex isn't everything.* She thought to herself. * But it sure means alot.*

A/N - okay this was a hell of a lot longer on paper. Okay so what do you think ? Please Review and let me know , hopefully the next chapter will be heaps longer. I didn't think much of Ginny before I saw COS but now I love her , so she's going to be in this alot more than Ron or Harry who bored me in the movie. Ginny kicks ass , as does Draco , Hermione , Lucius and Tom Riddle. That is all for now.


	5. The Alliance

A/N- Okay first of all thanks for all the reviews , I really appriciate them , second this chapter should be a lot longer and will include an explination for Draco's slutty ways, more Ginny , some Draco/Hermione fluff (but they're not together yet) and you get to meet Jamie White. 

House Elf Relations Chapter 4

That night at dinner Ginny was suspiciously absent , so Lavender took her place next to Hermione.

" Herm I am so , so sorry about what happend." Lavender apologized. " We weren't planning that , it's just he's Draco Malfoy and having him in my bedroom , well , I just couldn't control myself."

"Our." Was the only thing Hermione had to say.

" What ?" Lavender asked confused.

" It's our bedroom , meaning that two people other than yourself , live there. Please try to remember that in the future." Hermione said tightly , not looking up from her mashed potatoes.

" Normally , I would have remembered that , really , Herm , I would have. But Draco is just so hot and I let him sweet talk me into doing it. But that will never happen again , I promise." Lavender told her in a firm voice banging her hand against the table to emphasize her point.

Hermione finally took her eyes off her plate and looked Lavender in the face.

" Thanks , Lav. Look I'm really not feeling to great , I'm going to go to bed , so could you tell Harry and Ron where I am when they come back from Quidditch practice ?"

" Sure , oh and Hermione , you might want to avoid our bathroom for a while. Draco and I didn't get a chance to clean up in there before dinner."

Whimpering slightly , Hermione stood up and left the Gryffindor table. As she passed by the Slytherin table her arm was grabbed by , none other than , Draco Malfoy.

" What do you want , Malfoy ?" She asked wearily.

" I need to talk to you." Draco stated and then after taking a closer look at her , he narrowed his eyes and asked. " Are you alright ?"

" You didn't seem to care to much about my welfare this afternoon , Malfoy. Why the sudden intrest ? And to answer your question , no , I'm not alright , I just want to go to bed." At this Draco raised his eyebrows in an inquistive manner. " Not like that Malfoy , do you think you could get your mind out of the gutter for just one moment ?"

"Hmmm." Draco hummed pretending to think. " No , I was born with my mind in the gutter and I'll die with my mind in the gutter , thank you very much. Oh by the way , sorry about this afternoon , I tend to get a little cranky when interupted mid fuck."

" Whatever , if you want to talk to me your going to have to come back to Gryffindor tower with me , I can't stand it in here any longer." Hermione informed him while rubbing her temples.

" Okay , I'll come with you , I've finished my dinner anyway." Draco told her quickly. As he stood up she caught a glimpse of his plate on which the food was barely touched but refused to comment on it.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait , Hermione opened her mouth to say the password when Draco spoke first.

"Hello Flo." He said cheerfully to the painting. " Draco Malfoy is the best shag I've ever had." As the portrait opened and Draco walked inside Hermione could have sworn she heard the Fat Lady muttering something about Draco being ' such a nice , handsome boy.'

" What the hell was that ?" Hermione enquired once they had taken seperate seats by the fire in the common room.

" What ?" Draco asked raising his head from where lay on the couch.

" That whole ' Draco Malfoy is the best shag I've ever had' thing."

" Oh , Lavender changed the password this afternoon , before dinner. I must say it'll be rather amusing to see the Gryffindor boys trying to get back in here. Can you imagine Weasley saying that ?"

Hermione giggled slightly at the thought of Ron saying that Draco was the best shag he'd ever had , and then she instantly regretted it as pain shot through her head. She once again bought her hands up and massaged her temples. Not that it did much good.

" Headache ?" Draco enquired , sitting up slightly.

"Yeah."

After moving into a half-sitting , half-leaning position against the arm of the couch and spreading his legs , Draco asked her to come over to him , gesturing between his spread legs.

" Why ?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at him.

" So I can get rid of your headache." Draco said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

" I don't think having sex with you is going to cure my headache , Malfoy." Hermione said skeptically.

" Why do you always think that I mean sex ?" Draco asked gettting fustrated at her stubborness to following his instructions.

" Draco , think about this afternoon and then ask me that question again."

" Fair enough. I'll rub your head for you , now come over here."  
" Fine." She answered getting up , going over and placing herself in a sitting position between his legs , sitting straight up.

Sighing Draco reached around her waist and pulled her back so she was lying flush against him with her head just under his chin. Then he brought his hand up and began to softly stroke her hair away from her forehead.

" So what did you want to talk to me about ?" She asked after a few minutes of stroking. Even though she hated to admit it , Malfoy actually knew what he was doing.

" I'm going to join S.P.E.W. and I've already got a few ideas to make it better , would you like to hear them ?" He asked as her switch from stroking to softly pulling strands of her bushy hair to relieve the tension causing the headache.

Sighing as she felt her headache begin to fade , Hermione answered. " No let's meet in the library tomorrow. I'm too tired at the moment."

" Okay." Draco agreed as he began working on her pressure points. Hermione moaned and squirmed against him , which caused his body to react in a very natural way.

Frowning at the feeling of something poking into her lower back Hermione turned and asked. " Draco , is your wand poking me in the back ?"

" I..um...yeah...sorry." He stuttered as he reached down to readjust his 'wand'.

" Why do you do it ?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

" Why do I do what ?" Draco asked taking his hands from her head and putting them around her waist.

"Have sex with so many different girls you don't care about." Hermione answered quietly.

" Because I'm good at it." Draco answered honestly , while begging to stroke her stomache gently.

" Really , so your reason for going through girls like tissues is because your good at 

it ?"

" Yes , all my life nothing I've done has never been good enough , not in school , not in Quidditch. But now I've finally found something I'm good at and I intend to keep doing it."

" Draco , why are you being so nice to me this year ?" Hermione asked tiredly.

" Well I guess I've done a lot of growing up over the summer , I relized that muggleborns have the same right as anyone else to be here , I mean even people with wizarding blood can be squibs. Plus the fact that my fathers already disowned me helps , he always used to threaten me with that whenever I disagreed with him." Draco explained while still rubbing her tummy.

"Oh. So are we friends now ?"

"Do you want to be ?" 

" Yes." Hermione said quietly trying to keep herself awake.

" Then we're friends , and as your friend I feel it's my duty to tell you , that you should go to bed , your falling asleep." Draco said gently pushing on her shoulders.

" No , I don't want to go to bed just yet. Tell me about your family." Hermione said while snuggling into him.

Sighing Draco complied. "Well my father , as you know , is a deatheater , he doesn't see me as his son , only his heir , he was always very cold towards me. The only time that he really paid attention to me when I was needing to be punished. My mother , well I never did see her much , only on formal occasions , even when I did see her she was distant , hardly paid attention to me.The house elves were always kinder to me than my actual parents , they were always fussing over me."

" Even Dobby."Hermione asked with her eyes closed.

" Especially Dobby , even after my father had order him not to be nice to me. Every time I saw him after that he was always belting himself over the head with some blunt object." Draco smiled as he looked down and relized that Hermione had fallen asleep.

* This is nice , just laying here holding each other. I can't believe I finally have a friend* he thought to himself as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. * I'll just rest my eyes for a moment..* He thought as he laid his head on top of Hermione's head and promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall.

Lavender had fallen victim to food poisioning and had to be taken to the hospital wing. About halfway there she realized she hadn't told the other Gryffindors the new password , but as luck would have it she spotted Ginny Weasley exiting a broom closet with a Hufflepuff boy she'd never seen before.

" Ginny , Ginny , come here." Lavender called.

Sighing and rolling her eyes Ginny made her way over to a rather green looking Lavender.

" What is it Lavender ?" Ginny demanded impatiently looking back at Jaime.

" I changed the password this afternoon now it's ' Draco Malfoy is the best shag I've ever had.' could you please tell the other Gryffindors , they don't know it yet." Lavender explained to her.

" Sure , and by the way I totally agree." Ginny said.

" Wha.." Lavender began before proceeding to vomit all over the floor just missing Ginny's shoes.

" Ewww. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." Ginny suggested stepping futher away for the disgusting mess on the floor.

Nodding her head miserably Lavender wandered off down the hall clutching her stomach.

Stepping up behind Ginny , Jamie asked. " What was wrong with her and , more importantly did she get any upchuck on you ?"

Turning to face him Ginny answered.

" I have no idea what was wrong with her , and thank you for your concern but no she didn't get it on me , but it was sweet of you to ask anyway. Now come on I've got somewhere where we can be alone." Ginny said taking his hand and dragging him towards Gryffindor tower.

Gryffindor Common Room.

Entering the Gryffindor common room Ginny and Jaime were confronted with a rather strange , although not unpleasant sight. Draco and Hermione curled up asleep with their arms around each other.

" Awww , that's so cute." Ginny cooed in an extremly girlish way.

" Umm , yeah I guess it is , but shouldn't we wake them up before the rest of your housemates come in ?" Jaime asked putting his arms around Ginny's shoulders.

" None of them know the new password , they're not coming in until me or Hermione let them." Ginny smirked. " Now let's go upstairs so we don't disturb them." Ginny Said dragging Jaime up the stairs.

Half an Hour Later.

A crowd of Gryffindors were standing outside the portrait with a very pissed off Harry and Ron in the front yelling at the Fat Lady.

" Bloody don't tell me it isn't the right password , you silly painting. Now I'll say it one more time so you'd better open up. ' Sexy Dragon.'" Ron yelled completely flying off the handle.

" Sorry dear , that's the wrong password I can't let you enter." The Fat Lady said calmly.

" BLOODY HELL." Ron's shout could be heard all around the castle.

A/N - woah this is the longest chapter I've ever written , so please let me know if you like it. Do you know what I hate , I hate writers who demand like 10 reviews for the next chapter , i mean some of their stories are good and if you do this I'm not knocking you , I just saying it's kinda rude. You have my muses Spunky!Draco and SecretlyLustingAfterSpunkyDraco!Hermione to thank for this chapter hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next 2 days but it will be a lot shorter. Seriously thank you for all the reviews though. If you want to read a seriously funny D/Hr fic read Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing...Rat by Maya it's the funniest thing I've ever read. So thanks again and the next chapter should be up soon.


	6. The Picture

A/N - Shit I had this all typed out then we had this weird blackout where only my computer and the clock on the oven went off. Not very reassuring when I had a dream that my house caught fire from an electrical fault the other day , and I know for a fact sometimes my dreams come true , so I hope this one doesn't , but you probably don't care about that so I'll stop rambiling on about my dreams. I managed to sneak on when my mum wasn't here to post this chapter so I hope you appreciate it. Also thanks for all your wonderful reviews , I'm glad that people like this fic so much.

House Elf Relations Chapter 6.

After about 40 minutes Ginny and Jaime came down the stairs and saw Draco and Hermione still snuggled up asleep on the couch.

" I guess we'd better wake them up , huh ?" Ginny asked looking over her shoulder at Jaime. Jaime opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a shout of 'Let Us In.' coming from outside the portrait.

"Ah , yeah , I think you should." Jaime answered stepping up behind her.

"But they look so peaceful." Ginny said , still reluctant to interrupt their slumber.

" If your brother gets in here I doubt they'll be peaceful for much longer." Jaime said putting his arm around her shoulders. Nodding her head in agreement Ginny walked over and shook Hermione's shoulders.

Drowsily opening her eyes and looking around Hermione realized who had awoken her.

" Oh , hey Gin." She said putting her hand up to her head , looking down she realized who she was lying on top of , her eyes widening she sat bolt upright and quickly tried to explain herself. " I...uhh..this isn't what it looks like...he was just.."

" Oh so you two weren't having a nap together , then ?" Ginny asked in a amused sort of way.

" I guess it is what it looks like." Hermione admitted , more than a little embarrassed. Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. " What's going on ?" He asked sleepily , sitting up slightly. When he spotted Ginny he blushed a little and half smiled at her. " Hey Ginny."

" Hey Draco." Ginny said to him. Despite what had happened between them there was no hard feelings and the two were on better terms than before.

More banging came from the portrait. " Umm , I don't want to alarm anyone , but I think that if you don't let them in they'll break the door down." Jaime spoke up.

" Oh shit , how am I going to get out of here with a flock of Gryffindors guarding the exit." Draco said getting up and pacing in front of the fire.

" Maybe if you and Jaime leave together it won't look so suspicious." Ginny suggested.

" Yeah , alright , we'd better go then. Good night Ginny , Hermione." Draco said walking over to the portrait. " Come on White."

" Night Hermione , goodnight Ginny." Jaime said and then kissed Ginny's forehead , before walking over to where Draco was waiting.

" Night Draco , Jaime." Hermione said while Ginny nodded at them.

When Jaime and Draco stepped out of the portrait entrance they were immediately assulted by a very angry , very redhaired Gryffindor.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in there , Malfoy ?" He yelled.

Before Draco could make rude comment about being there to shag his girlfriend , Jaime spoke up. " We were playing chess against the girls but we lost." He explained.

" We sucked. They kicked our arses." Draco added.

" And now we're going back to our repective common rooms to wallow in shame over our untimely defeat." Jaime finished.

" Right." Ron said , giving them both a look of disbelief.

As Draco and Jaime pushed past the Gryffindor's gathered around the entrance Draco said to them. " In case you're wondering the new password is ' Draco Malfoy is the best shag I've ever had." As they walked away they could hear Ron's yell of " I'm not saying that." and Harry's reply of " You don't have to , I'll do it." 

When Draco and Jaime had left , Ginny dragged (a/n- she drags people around alot doesn't she.) Hermione up to her room and pulled the curtains shut around the bed.

" So what's going on with you and Draco ?" She asked sitting down on then bed opposite Hermione. 

"Nothing we're friends , I had a headache and he gave me a head massage."

" I'm surprised he didn't get you to give him a 'head massage.'" Ginny muttered.

" Ginny !" Hermione said scandalized.

" What I'm not allowed to make dirty jokes ?" 

" No. Listen , it's late and I need to sleep , I've got potions first thing in the morning." Hermione said getting up and pulling the curtains aside.

" Fine , night."

" Night."

The next day at lunch , Hermione and Draco met in the library.

" Okay , first thing , could you have picked a worse name for it ?" Draco asked as soon as he reached her.

" Excuse me ?" Hermione asked looking up from her work.

" S.P.E.W. could you have picked a worse acronym ?" Draco answered sitting down across from her.

"Well I'd like to see you come up with a better one." Hermione retorted more than a little insulted.

" Okay then , you could have S.P.E.L.L Society for the Protection of Elfish Lives and Liberties. Or H.E.L.P House Elf Liberation Party. The name is very important , nobody wants to wear a badge with another name for vomit across their chest." Draco explained.

Reluctantly nodding her head in agreement Hermione said. " Okay , so you got me , we'll change the name. Got any other bright ideas."

" Yes , actually. You've been going about the recruitment all wrong by going after people in your own year , you should be targeting the first years , muggleborn first years in particular , I'm sure they'd find the subject of slavery appaling."

Hermione stared wide-eyed as he rambled on about his campaign ideas , amazed at the thought and effort he'd put into it after only one day.

" You listening ?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

" Hmm. Yes , you were talking about preying on the weak." Hermione answered snapping out of her trance.

" As I was saying , you've got to try and get the ones who can't stand up for themselves , like Longbottom."

" Neville was part of S.P.E.W , I bullied him into buying a badge last year. But he quit about 2 months ago to spend more time with Erin."

" Who ?" Draco asked.

" Erin Styles , his girlfriend."

" Longbottom's got a girlfriend ? What's the world coming to , next thing you'll be telling me that Potter's the new captain of the Quidditch team." Draco commented sacastically , quite shocked by the fact that Neville Longbottom had actually managed to get himself a steady girlfriend.

" Harry is the captain of the Quidditch team." Hermione answered absently , thinking back to the night beforehand and the wonderful head massage Draco had given her. "You're very good with your hands." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Raising his eyebrows and smirking at her Draco said. " You don't want to know how many women have told me that. But thank you anyway." Looking at his watch , Draco realized what time it was. " Shit , I've got like five minutes to get to Divination." He said while standing up and collecting his things.

" I thought Trelawny had a crush on you , she wouldn't give you detention , would she ?" Hermione asked also getting up.

" No , she'd give me a detention with her as an excuse to have some time alone with me." Just as Draco had finished speaking there was a flash of light , Colin Creevey had just taken a picture of them together.

" Sorry to startle you , but you hardly ever get an opportunity for a photo of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together , much less you two. I'll show you a copy after I develop it , it'll be interesting to see what your photographic selves will be doing , I reckon , anyway bye." Said Colin who dissppeared quite suddenly.

After a few seconds of standing in shock Hermione asked. " What just happened 

here ?"

" I have absolutely no idea." Draco answered looking at his watch he noticed he now only had 2 minutes to get to Divination. " Shit , I gotta go." He said and then took off running as he called over his shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione saw Madame Pince give him a disapproving glare as he burst through the library doors.

* He really is quite likeable once you get to know him.* Hermione thought. * Who would have thought that Malfoy could be so intelligent and funny and cute.....I did not just think that , I so did not just think that. Oh who am I kidding I thought that , I really need to talk to Ginny.*

But Hermione did not get to talk to Ginny because 10 minutes later as she was exiting the library she was almost bowled over by Colin Creevey. " Oh Hermione. I was looking for you , I have something I really think you sould see." He said handing her the picture he'd just taken of her and Draco , Hermione stared at it in shock. In the photograph the picture version of herself was busy snogging the daylights out of one very happy looking Draco Malfoy.

A/N- Okay I don't know when the next chaoter will be out , but I'm working on it now. What do you think of Jaime , should he be in it more , less or should he die a horrible death ? Review and let me know.


	7. The Fight

A/N- Okay I think that this chapter sucks , but read it anyway. I tried to fix it best I could so it's better than it was.Thanks for all your reviews I've never gotten so many before and they make me want to write more , so keep them up. I've noticed a couple of people saying that Draco is OOC , that's because he's meant to be because I can't imagine cannon Draco doing this stuff , so I made him OOC.

House Elf Relations Chapter 7

Taking in her shocked expression Colin said. " It's pretty strange isn't it. I thought you two hated each other."

"We don't hate each other , but we don't like each other this much either." Hermione

explained. " Colin , have you made copies of this or showed it to anyone else ?"

" No I thought that you would want to see first." Colin answered fidgeting with his camera slightly.

" Good. Do you mind if I keep this ?"

" No , it's a picture of you afterall." Colin said cheerfully.

" Great , could you do me a big favour , Colin ? Could you burn the negatives and never mention this to anyone else , especially Draco ?" Hermione asked pleadingly.

" Err , sure , I guess." Colin answered a little unsure.

" Thanks Colin. Now if you'll excuse me , I have to go and see Ginny." Hermione said while placing the photo gently in her bag.

" Okay , bye."

" Bye." Hermione said , brushing past him on the way to Gryffindor tower.

Upon entering the common room Hermione spotted Harry and Ron playing chess in a corner and decided to go and share the good news about S.P.E.W with them.

Looking up at her Ron said in a sickly sweet voice , " Hello Hermie." knowing it would piss her off.

" Ron , how many times have I told you not to call me that." Hermione said exasperated with her friends teasing.

" About a hundred. Hi Hermione." Harry chimed in. " We haven't seen you for awhile , what's up ?"

" Alot actually , we've come up with some great new ideas for S.P.E.W." Hermione said excitedly.

" Don't you have anything to talk about other than that silly spew." Ron interuppted rudely.

" It's pronounced S.P.E.W and how dare you call it silly Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled more than a little upset.

" He's sorry , really he is , now what ideas. Did you say we ? Who's we ?" Harry asked trying to keep the peace and failing miserably of course.

" Well me and.....me and Draco." Hermione hesitantly admitted.

" Draco ! As in Draco Malfoy , are you out of your mind. You're shagging him aren't you !" Ron accused , while standing up sending the chess board flying. " That's why he was here last night wasn't it ! Bet you were having a good old time with Malfoy , while we were all stuck outside , dying of boredom. I can't believe you'd be dumb enough to fall for his act."

While Harry stood speechless , Hermione was getting angry. " FOR THE LAST TIME , I AM NOT SHAGGING DRACO BLOODY MALFOY !" She screamed at him , causing several people to stare at her as though she was a crazy person. "We're just friends." She added a little more calmly.

" A likely excuse , I thought you would have learnt your lesson after the whole Krum incident , but here you go again fraternizing with the enemy." Ron ranted , while pacing about making wild gestures with his hands.

" Ron , I think your taking this a little bit to seriously , she said they we're just friends , you really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Harry said , finally regaining the power of speech.

" Well , maybe , sorry Hermione...What's this then ?" Ron asked as spotted a corner of a photograph sticking out of Hermione's bag. Hermione's eyes widend as he made a grab for it and pulled it out of her bag. As he turned it over his face flushed ,as he shook in rage. 

"Proof , try and deny it after this." Ron yelled , his face going a deep red to match his hair.

" Ron , what is it ?" Harry asked , concerned.

Ron wordlessly handed the photo to Harry who looked at it and gasped. Showing the picture to Hermione he asked. " Is this for real ?"

In the picture they were still kissing but now Hermione had her legs wrapped around Draco's waist and his hands were up her shirt.

Hermione blushed and stared , to shocked to do anything.

" See , she can't even deny it." Ron yelled.

" It's just a picture , I can't control what happens in it , that never happened." Hermione denied.

" Yeah right , Draco Malfoy's gotten into nearly every girls pants in our year , I thought you were different. But I was wrong , you're just another one of that slimy git's sluts." Ron yelled at her , getting up into her face.

" I'm not a slut , but you are an asshole. I thought I was one of your best friends , obviously not , because friends trust each other. I'm telling the truth when I say that I haven't had sex with or even kissed Draco Malfoy." Hermione said calmly , her eyes pleading with Ron to believe her.

" That's not what the picture says." Ron said unconvinced.

" We weren't kissing when the picture was taken , you can ask Colin if you don't believe me." Hermione explained.

"I don't have time for your lies , you've done this before , I should have known you'd do it again. You can shove this friendship and your stupid spew as well." Ron yelled and stormed his way over to the portrait. " Come on Harry." He called to Harry , who was standing off to the side with a pained expression on his face.

" Harry." Hermione pleaded , tears forming in her eyes.

" Sorry , but he's got a point , besides I can't work with Malfoy , so I guess I'll see you around." Harry said with a grim look on his face , then he turned and followed Ron out.

"Bastards." Hermione spat , wiping her eyes. If they didn't want to be friends with her that was fine , she had Ginny and Lavender and....Draco. She didn't need Ron and Harry.

That night at dinner Harry and Ron completely ignored her , so she sat with Ginny. 

"Sorry about him." Ginny apologized for about the 12th time since she'd heard about the fight.

" I told you already , it's not your fault that your brother's a total prat." Hermione said getting a little annoyed. " If they want to forget all the times I've helped them , the times I practically saved their lives , over a bloody picture , then that's their problem."

"I still wish I could see that picture." Ginny said sulkily.

" You wouldn't want to , I mean it's practically pornography." Hermione said not noticing Draco standing behind her , holding his plate of food.

" Where's this pornography and why haven't I seen it ?" Draco asked as he put down his plate and took a seat next to Hermione. As he sat down he noticed Harry and Ron sending him death glares down the length of the table.

"What's the matter with those two ?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

" The ditched Hermione because Ron decided she was having sex with you." Ginny said before Hermione had a chance to properly explain things.

" Well that's just stupid , what kind of friends ditch someone over their sex life. Besides we're not even having sex yet." Draco said cheekily.

" Not having sex yet ? Hermione is there something your not telling me." Ginny asked turning her attention to Hermione , who was looking mortified.

" No , there's nothing , we haven't. Draco stop putting ideas in her head." Hermione demanded , glaring at him.

" Sorry. Hey Gin , it's a good thing he doesn't know about our little fling , he'd probably try to disown you or something." Draco said lightly.

" Well, he won't find out about it , unless you open your big mouth , like you just did." Ginny snapped at him.

Looking a little hurt Draco grabbed up his plate and made to leave the table. " Fine, , I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."

Feeling a little guitly Hermione grabbed his forearm. " Sit down Draco. Ginny play nice." 

So Draco sat down and Ginny played nice and they had a rather pleasant dinner together.

A/N- Okay the end sucked I know , but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter. Next chapter will be out whenever I get the chance to post it. I'm really glad so many people like this and I'm amazed by the number of reviews it's gotten , because I don't think it's that great , but that could be because I'm very self critical and think that a retarded monkey could write a better story than me. Hey Sex Angel I'm glad that I've found another Tom/Emma shipper , I'm thinking of writing a fic about them when I finish this one and posting it at adultfanfiction.net , so let me know if your interested. If you've bothered to read this far into the Authors Notes , congratulations , now please review.


	8. The Relationship

A/N-Sorry for the delay in this part I had it typed but I couldn't post it , so sorry. Okay , just a warning you'll probably choke on the fluff here , but you'll probably appreciate it later because after this part it gets kinda angsty. For all of you who asked for longer chapters I hope you're happy with this , thanks for your reviews on the last part , I hope you'll review on this one. If you want to see my ideas for an Emma/Tom fic then read my authors notes at the end of this chapter. Oh yeah, and in this fic Blaise Zambini is a girl , I really hope in the next book it clears up what gender she is.

House Elf Relations Chapter 8

Three weeks later Ginny and Jaime had joined the newly renamed S.P.E.L.L and Harry and Ron were still ignoring them for being traitors . But Hermione found that she didn't care all that much , she missed them of course , but after spending more time with Draco she'd found that they had alot in common , such as they both loved to read , they were both overachivers , they had both read Hogwarts : A History and they both had a liking for muggle movies.

On saturday morning Hermione and Draco were sitting quietly next to each other , in the library , working on their potions homework.

" Have you ever had a boyfriend ?" Draco asked quite suddenly causing Hermione to jump and put a line of ink across her essay.

" Yes , you know that I have , remember last year." Hermione reminded him , while erasing her mistake.

" Oh yeah , Krum. What was with that anyway ? Frist off he was a duck-man , plus he was like four years older than you , he must be a bit of a pedophile if you ask me." Draco stated sitting back in his chair.

" Well nobody did." Hermione snapped playfully , looking up from her essay. " And he was only three and a half years older than me."

" And that's so much better." Draco scoffed. " You got a thing for older guys Granger."

" How so ?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner.

" Well you went out with Krum , you had a crush on Lockhart and you so obviously want me." Draco explian cockily.

" How old are you ?" Hermione asked him , putting down her quill and leaning back in her chair.

" Sixteen , notice how you didn't deny that you want me ?" 

Hermione just smirked at him and said. " Why are you sixteen ?"

" Well , I believe that I'm sixteen because sixteen years , 7 weeks and 4 days ago I was born." Draco explained sarcastically to her.

" What I meant was if your sixteen why are you in fifth year , shouldn't you be in sixth year ?" 

" Well as I'm sure you know , I was rather...shall we say vertically challenged then , well the year before that I was even shorter , so father kept me back until I grew some more." He explained.

" Well you're certainly not vertically challenged anymore." Hermione commented at his ability to tower over her , with him standing at a respectable 6'2.

" It's good being tall , makes it easier to look down girls shirts." Draco commented. " Although if you're short it is easier to look up their skirts."

" You actually look down girls shirts ?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

" Yes , what do you think I'm doing now." Draco smirked as Hermione's head shot up to see that he , in fact , was not looking down her top. " Made you look."

" Haha." Hermione said sarcastically , then tried to change the subject. " So what are you doing next weekend ?"

" Well , I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade, would you like to join me ?" Draco asked politely.

" Ummm , no , not really , thanks for the offer but I've got so much work to do..."

" Too bad , you're coming with me , you still owe me a date, remember ?"

" But aren't dates for , oh I don't know , people who are actually dating ?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

" Yes , but to be dating , you have to go on a date first." Draco argued , the conversation turning into a debate.

" But to go on a date there has to be a pre-existing romantic relation...." Draco had shut her up the only way that seemed appropriate , he kissed her firmly on the lips , stunned at first Hermione was to shocked to respond , but when she did , instead of pushing him away like he thought she would , she pulled him closer and deepend the kiss. Finally , after a minute or two , she pulled away.

" I shouldn't have done that , you shouldn't have done that. That never should of happened." Hermione said firmly , moving away from him.

"Why ?" Draco asked moving closer to him.

" Because your one of my best friends and well , I just can't help but think that you'll just use me."

"I'm not going to use you , I like you , I mean really like you , in a way that I've never liked anyone before. Because of you I haven't had sex..." He took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect. "...for a whole two weeks."

" Yeah , well I haven't had sex for fifteen years Draco. I'm sorry if two weeks doesn't sound all that impressive to me." Hermione said sarcastically. Then she saw the hurt look in her eyes and her tone softend to a more gentle one. " I like you Draco , I do , but I can't go out with you , not yet anyway. I'm sorry." Gathering her things she began to leave the table.

" I understand could you just do one thing before you leave ?" He asked , also standing.

" What ?" Hermione asked softly , not turning to face him.

Grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him , Draco once again pressed his lips to hers. She responded helplessly , by throwing her arms around his neck as he moved her back against a bookcase as he deepend the kiss , bringing his tounge into play. Roughly three minutes later he pulled back. " Tell me you'll be my girlfriend ?" He asked. After a few moments of gazing into his eyes , she gave him an answer. " I will." and once again claimed his lips with hers.

Half an hour and many kisses later they finally returned to their work.They sat for about fifteen minutes , shooting each other sideways glances and shy smiles when one caught the other staring at them.

" This isn't going to work." Draco stated slapping his hands on the table in fustration.

" What !?! But you said you really liked me and now you've made me really like you and you want to break up already." Hermione babbled on oblivious to Draco's look of confusion.

" Umm, Herm , I meant that I'm not going to be able to concentrate on this bloody essay , when all I want to do is kiss you." Draco explained , taking on of her hands in his.

" Right , of course...I knew that." Hermione stuttered , blushing furiously and looking away.

Taking her chin in a frim grip , Draco turned her head to face him.

" I don't want to break up with you , in fact the way I feel now I don't think I'll ever want to break up with you , because if I did I wouldn't just be losing my first girlfriend , I'll be losing my first friend as well." He said leaning in and resting his forehead on hers.

" I'm hardly your first girlfriend Draco." Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Yes , you are. All the other girls I never thought of as my girlfriends , they were just , I don't know , I guess they were just like fucktoys to me. But you , you're different , I don't even want to have sex with you." 

" What !?! Why the hell are we even going out then ? So you can manage to want to have sex with anything with a pair of legs and breasts except me ? What the hell is wrong with me , huh ?" Hermione ranted , standing so suddenly that her chair fell to the floor.

" I didn't mean it like that." Draco explained also standing and putting his arms around her waist. " It's just that you said that you wanted to wait until you're in love , so I didn't want to get my hopes up." He said pulling her closer to him.

" Oh , right , I did say that didn't I." Hermione said , her blush from her previous outburst returning. " Draco ?"

" Hmm ?" He said burying his face in her neck , pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin he found there.

" Are you going to cheat on me ?"

" Well it's not like I'm planning to." Draco said flippantly , barely raising his head form her neck. Pushing away from him a little Hermione said. " Draco , I'm being serious."

" So am I , even when I'm just fucking around with girls , I do it one at a time , I don't start with a new one until I'm done with the old one. I have slept with many girls but I've never cheated on any of them." He said drawing her back into his arms.

" Good. Draco since we're being honest , just how many girls have you slept with ?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

" You really don't want to know that." Draco said looking away.

" If you don't tell me now I'm always going to think about it , so please tell me." Hermione said , slipping her arms around his waist and pressing herself against him.

" Okay , but remember you asked. It's about 35 give or take." Draco admitted having enough manners to try and look ashamed.

" 30 girls in nine months , can you even remember their names ?" Hermione asked a tad shocked at the number of girls her boyfriend had fucked.

" Sure I do , in order to. Frist there was Fluer Delacour , then Jessica Parker , then Sarah Willis , then Megan Sheffield , then Blaise Zambini , then..." 

" Okay , okay. That's enough." Hermione cut him off. " Boy this honesty thing's fun."

" Anyway the point is what I felt for these girls , doesn't even compare to what I feel for you and that if you want to have sex that's fine with me , but if you don't then that's fine with me to." Draco told her in his soft , husky voice , rubbing her back comfortingly. Hermione smiled up at him. " Kiss me." Was then only thing that she had to say.

" Finally something I wanna do." Draco said before once again claiming her lips with his. A few moments later the clock chimed ten. Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss , Hermione said. " I gotta go , I told Ginny I'd meet her at ten."

" Can't you stay a little while longer ?" Draco whined , while nuzzling her neck.

" I'll be late." Hermione weakly protested , half heartedly pushing him away.

" So you'll be late , but happy." Draco said sliding his hands lower and moving into kiss her again. They kissed for several moments before Hermione pulled away. " I really have to go." She said distancing herself from him and busying herself with gathering her things together.

" Where are you meeting her ?" Draaco asked coming up behind her , wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

" Astronomy Tower." She said turning and kissing him softly on the lips.

" Really , is there soemthing about the two of you I don't know about ?" Draco joked.

" What do you mean ?" Hermione asked turning in his arms.

" Well , is there any particular reason you and the youngest Weasley are meeting in the most popular meeting place for young lovers ?" Draco asked , raising her eyebrows.

" You think me and Ginny are having it off." Hermione stated blandly. " And what would you do if we were ?"

" I'd ask if I could watch." Draco said , rather turned on by the idea of the two girls together. " Then I'd ask if I could join in." 

" Well then it's probably a good thing that me and Ginny are just friends , isn't it." 

" There you go , getting my hopes up again." Draco commented pulling her closer to him.

" Among other things." Hermione teased pushing herself away from him. " Now I really have to go." 

" Can I walk you ?" 

" Draco , we both know that if you walk me , we'll end up making out in a broom closet and I'll never get to see Ginny." Hermione said moving away from his tempting arms.

" Of course I know that. Why do you think I suggested it ?" Draco said moving closer

to her once again.

" Draco , I'm ten minutes late , I'm going now." She said firmly inching towards the exit.

"What no goodbye kiss ?" He asked giving her his puppy-dog face.

" Fine." She ran back and pecked him on the lips and then ran out of the library before he could touch her.

At half past ten Hermione skidded into the Astronomy Tower with a silly grin on her face.

" Sorry I'm late." Hermione apologized , unable to keep the smile from her face.

" That's okay." Ginny said as she turned to face Hermione , then she noticed the bright smile her friend had plastered across her face. " I know that smile , you kissed Draco didn't you ?"

" Maybe. Hey Gin , can I ask you a question ?" Hermione asked sitting on one of the brightly coloured cushions that littered the room.

" Depends on what it is. If it's to hear my philosphies on the meaning of life , then I can't help you." Ginny said taking a seat across from Hermione.

" Don't worry it's nothing that extreme , I was just wondering how did you become involved with Draco ?"

" You did kiss him , didn't you ?" Ginny asked leaning in slightly.

" I asked you first." 

" Fine he used his famous pick up line on me and then..."

" Famous pick up line ?" Hermione asked confused.

" Yeah , he uses it on all the girls he wants to fuck." Ginny explained.

" What is it ?" Hermione asked rather interested in the turn the conversation had taken.

" It's so stupid , now that I think about it , but when I first time I heard it , it just drove me crazy." Ginny said with a whistful look in her eyes.

" Well what is it ?" Hermione asked impatiently.

" This probably isn't going to sound as goo coming from me but it's , ' I believe you are what you eat and in the morning I want to be you.'" Ginny said rather embarrassed.

" So what he said that and you just jumped his bones ?" Hermione asked confused that a smart girl like Ginny could fall for that.

" No then he said ' Do you want to fuck ?' and then I said ' Yes' and then I jumped his bones."

" So he didn't ask you to be his girlfriend then ?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

" No , I don't think he would ask anyone that , everyone knows that Draco's got a phobia about commitment. If he ever asked anyone that he'd have to be really serious about them." Ginny commented , as she did Hermione's grin got even wider.

" Well then I guess it's safe to tell you that , I am now the official girlfriend of Draco Malfoy." Hermione announced. Ginny shrieked and threw her arms aound Hermione.

" I knew that he liked you , but not that much , congratulations , you realize that every girl here is going to hate you right ?" Ginny said pulling back.

" Even you ?"

" Maybe a bit. There's just something about Draco that makes you love him , I can't explain it but I think a part of me is always going to have feelings for him." Ginny admitted. " But you have nothing to worry about , I'm with Jaime now and I haven't even seen Draco look at another girl for at least two weeks. You are one very luck girl Hermione." 

" I know. I don't know if I love him yet , but I think that I could very easily." Hermione said looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

" Well once you get to know him , Draco is very easy to love." Ginny said.

An hour later , Hermione felt as though she was flying ,she was so happy. As she opened the dor to her room the first thing she noticed was Lavender curled up on her bed , bawling her eyes out.

Concerned , Hermione quickly went over and sat next to the crying girl." Lavender what's wrong ?" She asked putting an arm around Lavender's shoulders.

Raising her tear stained face from her hands , Lavender choked out two words that would bring Hermione's new found happiness crashing down around her. " I'm pregnant."

A/N- How's that for a cliffhanger ending ? It might be a while before I can get the next chapter out , so I figured that this would be a good palce to finish this chapter.

Okay there are two very small Buffy quotes in there , anyone who spots them both will get a cookie from the next chapter , you can leave your answers in your reviews or you can e-mail me at _theundeniableantichrist@hotmail.com_ . Draco's pick up line comes from the movie The Wog Boy. Okay so here are some of my ideas for a Emma/Tom fic that I won't start until I finish this and Hurricane. Tell me which one you like best.

1. On the way to the L.A. premiere of PoA the plane crashes and they get stuck on a tropical island with Rupert and Dan.

2. Tom comforts Emma after the death of Richard Harris.

3. What they really did at the Scooby Doo premiere.

4. Ten years after PoA , they meet up again on a movie set , with Emma as the star and Tom as the director.

Okay I have more but can't be bothered to type them out , tell me which one you like best and tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews.


	9. The I can't think of a title

A/N- Okay let's just pretend the Pill is the same in the wizarding world as it is in the muggle world okay. Sorry this has taken so long to get out and sorry it's so short , but I've had the worst case of writers block known to man and I'm just starting to write an original story which I hope to get published. But the next chapter will be better and longer. Please read and review.

House Elf Relations Chapter 8

" What ? Did you just say that you were pregnant ?" Hermione asked in shock , a feeling of dread creeping up in her. Lavender nodded her head miserably.

" How far along are you ?" Hermione asked praying that the answer wouldn't be a month.

" About a month." Lavender answered.

" So it's Draco's then ?" Hermione asked in a pained voice , silently wondering how something like this could be happening.

Lavender nodded her head once again , looking away.

"Does he know ?" Hermione asked , with tears forming in her eyes over the unfairness of it all.

" No , I just found out this morning." Lavender said , wiping tears from her face.

"Are you going to tell him ?" Hermione asked.

"Yes...eventually." Lavender said in shifty tone.

" What do you mean by eventually ?" Hermione asked not completely trusting Lavender at that moment.

" Well , this baby means that me and Draco could be tied together forever , all I have to do is not tell him until it's to late to get rid of it." Lavender said with a strange look in her eyes.

" You can't do that !" Hermione almost shouted at her. " If you don't tell him , I will."

" Oh , that's right , you and Draco are all best friendly now , I wonder how long it will be before he drops the act and gives up on you ?"

" What are you saying ?" Hermione asked defensively.

" What I'm saying is that if he doesn't get into your pants soon , he'll ditch you. Actually even if you do let him fuck you he'll still ditch you. He's done it before , to loads of girls , but not me , no we'll be together forever now." Lavender ranted with a crazed look in her eyes.

" Lavender I'm going to go and tell Draco now." Hermione said softly , while carefully edging towards the door.

" No , he'll make me get rid of it , please don't tell him , Hermione." Lavender pleaded , sinking to her knees and tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

" Lavender , he won't make you get rid of it , unless you want to." Hermione tried to explain to her but Lavender just dissolved into a sobbing mess.

" He will , I know he will. He'll be so mad at me." Lavender whined.

" Why , it was his responsibility to use protection , he's to blame for this as well." Hermione said , a little pissed at Draco's apparent stupidity.

" He wanted to but I told him I was on the pill and that there was nothing to worry about." Lavender said , getting up off her knees and pacing around the room.

" Well , if you're on the pill how did this happen ?" Hermione asked confused.

" Well , I kind of , accidentally forgot to take one the day before , but I took one the next day so that shouldn't of made a difference." Lavender whined.

" Shouldn't have made a difference , are you retarded or something , if you miss one you have to wait to weeks for it to become effective again. I'm not even on it and I knew that. So you could have gotten pregnant for a whole two weeks after you and Draco did it. He might not be the father." Hermione said , knowing that she was grasping at straws.

" He is the father , what do you take me for ? Some kind of slut?" Lavender said getting angry over at the insinuations Hermione was making.

" Well , yes." Hermione said bluntly.

" GET OUT !" Lavender screamed at Hermione , pushing her out of the room and slamming the door in her face.

" I gotta find Ginny." Hermione muttered to herself as she walked down to the common room. Where she spotted Ginny in a heated argument with her older brother. Ginny gasped when she saw Hermione's distraught expression , Ron on the other hand walked over and sneered at her. " What's the matter ? Did little Drakie finally dump you ?"

" Oh , piss off , Ron." Ginny snapped as she pushed past him and put a arm around Hermione's shoulders. Ron just glared at them and then went over to join Seamus and Dean in the corner.

" Come on , we'll go up to my room." Ginny said leading Hermione back up the stairs. When they entered the room they found Melissa Barnes sitting on her bed painting her toenails. Melissa took one look at Hermione and said. " So you've finally joined the Draco Malfoy cast off club."

" Shut up." Hermione snapped at her , before storming over to Ginny's bed and pulling the curtains closed around it.

" Melissa , would you mind clearing out of here for a while ?" Ginny asked patiently , she did like Melissa much , she was too much like Lavender for her tastes , but she knew that Melissa would refuse a direct order.

" Hmmm , actually I do mind , my nails aren't dry yet." Melissa said sarcastically. " If she wants to have a mental breakdown can't she do it in her own room." 

Ginny just shook her head at her roommates' selfishness and placed a silencing charm around her bed before parting the curtains and slipping inside with Hermione.

"What's the matter ?" She asked as she pulled the curtains closed again.

" Lavender's pregnant." Hermione said sadly.

" Oh , how pregnant exactly ?" Ginny asked cautiously.

" About a month." Hermione replied , struggling to hold back tears.

" So that means it's probably Draco's , but that doesn't make any sense , he always uses protection , he's very careful about it." Ginny said , furrowing her brow in confusion.

" She told him that she was on the Pill and she was but she'd forgotten to take it the day before and didn't know it takes two weeks to be effective again." Hermione explained bitterly.

"Has she told Draco yet ?" Ginny asked carefully , not wanting to set Hermione off.

" No , she says that she's not going to tell him until it's too late to get rid of it. Ginny what am I going to do ?" Hermione asked desperately.

" Well , first off , I'd punch the manipulative bitch out , but that's just me. Other than that , I think that you should tell Draco." Ginny told her , wishing that she could punch Lavender for causing her friend so much pain , too bad it was against what little morals she had to hit pregnant women.

" I'm going to , but I can't be with him when another girl is having his baby..." Hermione sobbed.

" Why can't you be with him ? It's not like he'd be cheating on Lavender or anything ?" Ginny asked , confused over her friends statement.

" I'd feel wrong , if they keep the kid , then I'll just be the other woman and I can't do that , I won't. I want to be with Draco , but he should be with the mother of his child." Hermione explained , with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Hermione , we don't even know if Lavender's going to keep the baby , or if Draco's really the father . I mean come on , Lavender's like the school broomstick , everyone's had a ride. Don't break up with him over this , I think that he really loves you. The only way that he'd have anything to do with that baby , was if his father found out." Ginny told her , trying her best to convince Hermione not to break up with her boyfriend of 4 hours. Unaware that outside Melissa had put a eavesdropping charm on the bed and could hear every word being said inside.

" Well , well , looks like Draco is getting some of his own back." Melissa mused , a plan forming in her rather vindictive mind. As soon as her nails were dry , she'd go and find Lavender to tell her what she'd overheard.

A/N - Sorry this has taken so long and that it's so short but this chapter was just a bitch to write. Too bad no one got the Buffy quotes in the last chapter , although the cookie would not have been worth it anyway. I haven't used any quotes from other shows or anything in here so no cookies for quotes in this one. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed this so far , hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story. I'll be posting the next chapter a few hours after this one.


	10. The Plan

A/N - Okay this is a bit longer than the last chapter and in my opinion much better , I wasn't planning on posting this today but I figured with the massive gap between the last chapter and the one before that , you deserve a special treat. Bit of a warning though , I wrote this at one o'clock in the morning , on a sugar high from drinking too much Iced Tea , with a broken little toe in the middle of a heat wave. It was 45C , I don't know what that is in the other temp gauge but it's pretty damn hot. Please RnR , I need the feedback to make me feel better. 

House Elf Relations Chapter Nine.

Leaving Hermione and Ginny to continue their conversation , Melissa quietly exited the room and made her way up to the 5th year girls' dorms. Not stopping to knock she barged into the room with no regard for common courtesy. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing in here ?" Lavender demanded coming out of the bathroom to confront the intruder.

" I think that I'm about to make you one very happy girl." Melissa informed her with evil smile making it way across her face.

That night at dinner Ginny and Hermione sat anxiously waiting for Draco to come and take his usual seat in between them.

" When are you going to tell him ?" Ginny asked in a low tone , making sure not to alert Lavender to the nature of the conversation.

" After dinner , I'm going to ask him to come to the library with me." Hermione said rather dejectedly , picking at her mashed potatoes.

" Look if you're this sad before you break up with him , what are you going to be like afterwards. Are you sure you want to go through with this ?" Ginny asked concerned that her friend was going to make a big mistake.

" Yes…No , Yes. I don't know." Hermione answered.

" See it's that kind of articulacy and commitment to your decisions that make you top of your year." Ginny joked hoping to get Hermione to at least crack a smile , unfortunately it didn't work. Nudging Hermione in the ribs with her elbow Ginny offered her some advice. " Look at you , your miserable and nothing's even happened yet. Please reconsider , if Draco's going to react to this half as badly as I think he is , and with you like this , I just might go insane."

" You all ready are insane , Gin." Hermione said sarcastically , looking at Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

" Of course I'd always have Jaime to talk to and ….hey did you just call me crazy ?" Ginny asked playfully.

" No , I called you insane. There's a differ…." Hermione trailed off as she spotted Draco entering the Great Hall looking rather yummy.

" Hermione ?" Ginny asked , poking her in the shoulder. " Are you okay ?" Then she spotted Draco making his way towards them. " Ohhhh."

" Hello Ladies , how are we this evening ?" Draco asked cheerfully sliding into his seat and kissing Hermione on the cheek before putting his arm around her shoulders.

" We're …okay." Ginny said thoughtfully , with a meaningful look at Hermione.

Draco seemed to get it when Hermione squirmed uncomfortably under his arm. Removing his arm from around her shoulders , but moving closer to her, Draco asked. " What's wrong ?"

While Ginny looked on with interest , Hermione didn't take her eyes off her plate as she answered him. "Nothing , nothings wrong. Why would you think there was ?" 

" You just looked a bit down is all , are you sure your okay ?" Draco asked moving his head around in front of her in an attempt to get her to look him in the eye.

" I'm fine , okay , can we talk about this after dinner ? I don't particularly want to talk about this in front of the whole school." Hermione snapped at him.

" Talk about what ?" Draco asked , confused at the attitude his girlfriend had newly acquired.

" Draco." Ginny called his name and shook her head when he looked at her , indicating that he should let it drop.

" Fine." Draco sighed and looked down at his own plate , it was filled with roast chicken with gravy , mashed potatoes , corn on the cob and beans , this would usually be his favorite meal but after that brief yet strained conversation with Hermione he couldn't muster up his appetite.

" You done ?" He asked , the brown haired girl beside him , who was currently occupying herself with glaring at a blonde haired tart who was draping herself over the great red headed prat otherwise known as Ronald Weasley.

" Yes. Why ?" Hermione asked distantly not even turning to look at him. But poking Ginny in the ribs are gesturing to the couple she was glaring at not a second before.

" Because I'm done as well and I was wondering if you wanted to have that talk now" Draco informed her , finally getting her attention. Judging from the way she was looking at the Weasel just before , Draco thought he had a pretty good idea of what this talk was going to be about. He just couldn't believe he was going to be dumped for a Weasley.

Hermione finally turned to look at him , while Ginny still stared in disgust at the tramp who was currently giving her brothers ear what looked like a tongue bath. Noticing that Draco's plate was full and untouched , Hermione couldn't help but feel concern for him well up inside her.

" Draco how can you be finished ? You haven't even touched your food." Hermione stated , placing a hand on his cheek.

Draco saw the concern radiating from her eyes and felt silly for ever thinking that she would dump him for a Weasley. " I'm not hungry." He said simply , hoping that would satisfy her so they could go and talk about whatever was bothering her.

" Draco , you haven't had anything to eat since lunch , how could you not be hungry ?" Hermione inquired trying to encourage her boyfriend to eat.

" The same way that you could be." Draco answered simply , gesturing to her plate on which was still almost full of food that was all just mashed together.

Hermione looked down at her plate and rolled her eyes , picked up her fork and took a mouthful of what looked to be corn , gravy and some sort of green substance most likely beans. " There I'm eating mine , so you eat yours." She told him firmly. Knowing that there was just no arguing with her when she spoke like that , Draco hurriedly shoved a few forkfuls of food into his mouth and swallowed after only chewing a couple of times , effectively almost choking himself. After about a minute of Hermione whacking him on the back and Ginny trying to force a glass of water down his throat which made him choke worse , Draco finally recovered. " I think that's enough eating for tonight." He said , his voice made rough from the food that had been caught in his windpipe. Hermione rather liked the dangerous quality it gave to his already sexy voice. Suddenly she didn't want to have the talk after dinner or any time at all , then she reminded herself about Lavender and her baby and that until that whole mess was taken care of , that it would be selfish of her to keep him away from that. " Yeah , um , could you wait outside for me I got to talk to Ginny about something."

" Sure." Draco answered getting up an placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. " I'll just be outside." He informed her before he left the table , his half full plate disappearing after his departure.

Ginny turned her attention away from the badly clashing couple to Hermione.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this ?" Ginny asked once again trying to get Hermione to change her mind.

" No. But I can't be selfish here. No matter how much I hate Lavender , Draco deserves the right to choose who he wants to be with after he's provided with all the information. If were still together when that happens , I just don't want him to feel like he's obligated to stay with me." Hermione sighed.

" Like Lavender." Ginny stated , nodding her head in understanding.

" Like Lavender what ?" Hermione asked , confused at the twist the young red head put on her words.

" Well , we all know that Lavender is only keeping the baby in the hopes that Draco will be obligated to stay with her. That slutty bitch." Ginny explained , venomously.

" Ginny." Hermione said disapprovingly , although inside she agreed with her. Lavender was a slutty bitch and a lot of other things , but that didn't mean you had to say it out loud.

" What ? I'm just telling the truth. Look at her , she practically having sex with my brother in front of half of the school , I don't understand how he'd be stupid enough to fall for her act."

" You do realize that you're talking about Ron , right ?" Hermione smirked.

" Yes , I know that he isn't the brightest star in the sky , but surely even he's not that stupid." Ginny partly defended her slightly dense brother.

" Ginny , yesterday the boy didn't even know that his robe was inside out until someone told him. I know he's your brother and all , but he's really not all that perceptive , he didn't even realize I was a girl until 4th year." Hermione explained venting a little of her anger at Lavender in a good round of Ron bashing.

" Judging by the sounds he made when he was asleep the summer between 3rd and 4th , he definitely noticed you were a girl." Ginny said and at Hermione perplexed and slightly disgusted reaction , she decided to demonstrate. " Every night it was : 'Oh Hermione , yes , don't stop , suck it harder , oh yeah , use your tits." When she finished her little demo she noticed half of the table starring at her in disbelief. " WHAT ?" She yelled at them , and they all went back to their desserts , all except Ron who was glaring at Ginny , his face going almost purple and his eyes bulging out of their sockets in anger.

" Eeep. He was not meant to hear that." Ginny muttered turning away from her irate brother , feeling his eyes burning into her back. Hermione face was frozen in horror , Ron her former best friend , Ron who used to be like brother to her had wet dreams about her , eewww.

" Hermione ?" Ginny called , waving a hand in front of her friends' unresponsive face. " Herm ?"

Still no change. * Time to try a different tactic,* she thought. " Hermione , look Draco's naked."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened and her head swung around rapidly searching the room for her naked boyfriend. " Where , where's my naked Draco ?"

" I only said that to get you to snap out of it , there's no naked Draco here." Ginny explained , trying to calm Hermione down before she said something to embarrass herself.

For a moment Hermione pouted ,slightly depressed at the lack of naked Draco , then she realized that it would not be a good thing for him to be naked in front of about 100 people.

" Okay , well I'd better go and talk to Draco , do you remember the plan ?" Hermione asked Ginny , referring to the plan they had cooked up that afternoon. The plan was that Ginny would hide within hearing distance of their conversation and if something went wrong or if Hermione didn't want to go through with it she would start talking about oranges and that would be the cue for Ginny to come in and rescue her.

" Yes , of course I remember the plan. Although I still think mine was much better." Ginny complained.

" Gin , yours involved handcuffs , whipped cream and the extended edition of the Karma Sutra." Hermione commented dryly.

" I know and I stand by what I said , my plan is much better." Ginny said with a smug smile stretched across her face. Hermione just shook her head and told Ginny to follow out after her about 2 minutes after she left so as not to arouse suspicion. Then she left the heavy oak doors swinging shut behind her. Ginny pulled out her watch after a short time and began counting down the seconds to when she had to leave. 5...4...3...2...1. " What the hell did you think you were doing ?" * Oh Crap.*

A/N- Okay hopefully you found this chapter funnier and more interesting than the last sorry there isn't more D/Hr-ness in it yet , but now that my muses formerly known as Spunky!Draco and SecretlyLustingAfterSpunkyDraco!Hermione have evolved into Naked!Draco and PubliclyLustingAfterNakedDraco!Hermione I may be inspired to write some more intense scenes between them. Sorry for all the Ginny in this as well , I know that a lot of people don't like her that much but I think that she rocks , plus she isn't written about much in the books so I can pretty much make her how ever I want. I hate Ron I just want to make that clear , and I don't really care that much for Harry either so he won't be in here very much because , hey he already has five books written about him , he doesn't need to be the main character here as well. The next chapter will be out soon hopefully , so remember to review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks. P.S. Can anyone come up with a name for my Ginny muse she feels left out.


	11. The Talk

A/N - Okay , now that I posted those two chapters the other day , I'm going to try and post regularly from now on. I've noticed a few people complaining about the chapters being to short. I like long chapters as well but they take to long to type out , so how about I just have short chapters but update regularly from now on okay. These ** denote thoughts. And I ripped the orange concept off a show , if you can guess which one you can get a cookie for the next chapter , so just leave your answers in your reviews along with your e-mail addresses so that I can send it to you. By the way thanks for all your reviews so far , I never would have guessed I'd get this many reviews for anything that I've written and they're all good ones , so thank you.

After exiting the Great Hall Hermione spotted Draco pacing up and down in the hallway. Turning his head at the sound of the heavy oak doors closing behind her, he noticed her standing in the doorway with a troubled look on her face. Draco walked over and put his arm around her waist.

" Where do you want to go, to talk ?" Draco asked leaning in closer to her.

" Um , well both our common rooms are out , so I was thinking we could go to the Library." Hermione said taking his arm from around her waist and taking his hand in hers instead and leading him down the hallway and towards the moving staircases. 

" What the hell do you think you were doing ?" Ron repeated looking down at Ginny who was frozen in shock.

" I..um…I." Ginny decided to go with ignorance. " I have no idea what your talking about Ron. What do you mean ?" She said putting on the most innocent expression she had.

" You know damn well what I mean , that little performance you just put on in front of the whole school. How dare you tell Hermione about that !" Ron exploded on her , grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the table.

Thinking on her feet Ginny came up with a quick excuse. " Oh that. We weren't talking about you I swear."

" Oh really." Ron snorted in disbelief. "What were you talking about then ?" He asked while folding his arms across his chest.

" Um , we were talking about the noises that were coming from Hermione's dorm , this afternoon." Ginny explained , she figured that Ron could get anymore upset at Hermione , plus she wanted to piss Ron off.

" What ! Her and Malfoy , she let him , do that !" Ron yelled in outrage. " But that was my fantasy." He added sadly. Just then Harry came over to see what all of the yelling was about.

" What was your fantasy ?" Harry asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation. Ginny was about to tell him it was none of his business , but Ron got there first. " Hermione went down on Malfoy."

" What. Hermione went down on my , I mean Malfoy !" Harry gasped , outraged.

" I know , she's done it this time. I'll kill that git for touching her." Ron said , narrowing his eyes.

" No , I mean yeah , let's get him." Harry agreed. And completely ignored Ginny who was standing by with queasy look on her face. * What have I done ?* She thought to herself. Then she remembered the plan and checked her watch , because of Ron she was already five minutes late. *Shit.*

" Well Ron , if you're finished interrogating me , I have to go." Ginny said in a rush and was halfway across the room before Ron had the chance to object , realizing that yelling after her would be a lost cause , he realized what Harry had said. " Your Malfoy ?" He questioned , raising his eyebrows at his friend , who just shrugged in return and said simply. " It was just a slip of the tongue."

While all this was going on Draco and Hermione had made there way to the library and were having a rather strange conversation.

" So what did you want to talk about ?" Draco asked slipping both arms around her waist and pulling her close.

" I…um…well , you see thing the thing that I wanted to talk about was…" Hermione stuttered trying to give Ginny some time to get there. " Well it's complicated , you see."

Nodding his head and moving his face closer to hers and brushing his lips against hers softly. 

" Complicated ? Really." He said softly , moving in to kiss her more soundly. Hermione complied for a few seconds before gathering her resolve and reminding herself of why they were there. Hermione pushed herself away from him , Draco looked at her in confusion. " What's wrong ?"

* I really don't want to do this anymore. Damn Draco and his yummy kisses.* "It's just that I really wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione said uncertainly.

" Can't talk after we kiss ?" Draco asked moving in closer to her. But Hermione took a step back. "No."

" Fine , so what do you want to talk about ?" Draco sighed as he took a seat in a chair from a near by desk , on which Hermione was currently sitting.

" I wanted to talk about , well I really wanted to talk about.." Hermione hesitated as she realized that she really didn't want to do this and made the decision to put hers and Ginny's plan into action. " I wanted to talk about oranges."

Draco looked at her as though she was a crazy person. " You brought me here to talk about oranges ?" Draco asked in disbelief.

" Yes. I brought you here to talk about oranges." Hermione answered more than a little embarrassed.

" That's what you couldn't talk about in front of other people." He muttered under his breath , then asked a bit louder. " So what about oranges did you want to talk about ?"

" I wanted to talk about ORANGES and how they're like a relationship." Hermione said , putting emphasis on the word oranges. * Come on Gin , where are you ? *

" Oranges are like a relationship ?" Draco asked more than a little confused.

" Yes. Yes , ORANGES are like a relationship , cause , you know , you've got the hard skin on the outside which represents the courting period and then the sweet , juice center which represents the next stage if the relationship." Hermione struggled to explain herself , all the while wishing that Ginny would hurry up.

Draco rested his head on his palm and made an effort to look interested. " What stage would that be ?" He asked , trying to make sense of his girlfriends inane ramblings.

" That would be the ,um , physical stage of the relationship." Hermione explain , hoping that it would make sense.

" So the outside of the orange is the pre-sex relationship and the inside is where your fucking , okay , I think I understand. Is there any particular reason your telling me this ?" Draco asked.

" No , not really." Hermione confessed , putting her head in her hands , totally embarrassed.

" Right , so can we get back to the kissing now ?" Draco asked taking her hands from her head and holding them against his chest.

* Why shouldn't I kiss him , he is my boyfriend after all and I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I'll tell him tomorrow , one more day couldn't hurt.* Hermione thought , then leaned down to kiss him. However with her sitting on the table and him in the chair , there position was less than comfortable , so Draco effortlessly pulled her off the table and into his lap so that she was straddling him , not even breaking the deep kiss they were involved in at the time and moved his lips to her neck and sucked vicariously on a special spot at the base of her neck which made her go wild. And this was how Ginny found them , passionately making out in a chair in the Library for anyone to see.

* Either she hasn't told him or she did and he didn't care. I'd go with option number one though. And that would be my cue to leave.* Ginny thought as she saw Draco slide his hand up the front of Hermione's shirt. * I wonder what Jaime's doing ?* She thought as she left the Library , passing Madame Pince on the way out. However she didn't notice that Madame Pince was headed , straight towards the Draco/Hermione love-fest going on in the back corner.

After Ginny had left Ron dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room , to discuss recent developments. After kicking two obnoxious first years , who seemed to think that no one owned the seats that they were sitting in , out of the best seats in the room and claiming them for themselves , they settled down to plan their revenge.

" I just can't believe that Hermione would do that with Malfoy , or with anyone for that matter. She just never seemed the type." Ron ranted getting out of his newly acquired seat to pace agitatedly in front of the fire.

" Maybe she didn't. Maybe Ginny was lying." Harry suggested calmly.

" Yeah right , Ginny can't lie , it's not in her nature." Ron dismissed the notion that his sister was lying to him with ease.

" But she kept that whole diary thing a secret in second year , that must have required a bit of lying." Harry observed.

" She was possessed then , she can't lie to me now , I'm her big brother , I can sense when she's lying. Besides she not a liar , she almost always tells the truth." Ron said getting slightly upset that Harry would call her a liar , especially since poor Ginny was still in love with him.

" Well , maybe Malfoy's rubbed off on her." Harry said , not thinking about what he was saying. Then seeing the look on Ron's face he quickly added. " I didn't mean that , the way it sounded."

" He better of not touched her. If he has I'll kill him." Ron stated , balling his hands into fists at the thought of that mangy ferret taking advantage of his sweet and innocent baby sister.

" I thought you were already going to kill him for touching 'Mione." Harry reminded him.

" Oh , I will , I'll make him pay for touching my property." Ron growled.

A/N - I know that your probably sick of all these authors notes by now and you probably don't read them , but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm working on a original book so I'm dividing my time between that and my fics , including _Hurricane _which I have been badly neglecting , as for those people who've been asking about my Emma/Tom fic , I haven't even started it because I want to finish the fics I've already got going before starting a new one , but it seems the Emma/Tom fic , based in your votes ,will be the one about what really happened when they went to the Scooby Doo premiere , It will only be 1 chapter long and will probably be rated R. If any of you have a problem or a question about that , then leave your comments in your reviews.


	12. The Letter

A/N - Okay things are starting to heat up in this chapter and this is my first time writing anything like this , okay , so if it , like ,you know , sucks , then feel free to tell me ,but if you think it's good tell me anyway. As you can see I'm desperate for feedback. About Lavender , I know that they don't talk about her much in the books , so I don't know if they say she's a pureblood or a mud blood , so in here she's a mud blood. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it was a trail for all those people who've been wanting longer chapters. Unfortunately this took me way to long to write and it gave me cramps in my hands , so I don't think there'll be anymore chapters this length , sorry. ++++++++++++++++ denotes a change in scene.

Draco once again picked Hermione up and moved her onto the table pushing her back into a laying position and moving over her , he moved his kisses from her neck to her lips and back to her neck again , he laved her collarbone with his tongue and undid the next 4 buttons of her school shirt with his free hand and moved his kisses lower , as he reached the top of the swell of her breast she started moaning his name , completely forgetting anything outside of themselves. " Oh , Draco." Hermione moaned breathlessly as he moved his mouth downwards to suckle on her cloth covered nipple. Rolling her head to the side in ecstasy , she opened her eyes and saw Madame Pince staring at them with a shocked , yet scandalized look on her face.

" Draco." Hermione said in a dire voce grabbing the sides of his head with her hands , however Draco didn't realize what was going on and continued to suck. " Mmmm , oh , Draco , you have to stop." Hermione half-moaned at him , unable to deny the pleasure he was causing her with his talented mouth.

" It's okay , we won't go to far." Draco mumbled only lifting his head to switch nipples , while bring his hand up to cup the breast he had just abandoned.

" I would certainly hope so Mr. Malfoy considering that this is the school library." Madame Pince said sternly , finally finding her voice. Draco's head shot up as he acknowledged the intruder , finally realizing that she was there he sat up , pulling Hermione up with him , so that her back was to the angry Librarian. So what if Madame Pince was female , he still didn't want her seeing his girlfriends prize assets.

" Madame Pince , what a pleasant surprise." Draco tried to act cool , hopefully she'd give them a warning and let them off without further punishment.

" Don't you try to charm your way out of this one young man , how dare you take advantage of Miss Granger , in my library no less. Well I've had enough of your shenanigans , I'm sorry Hermione dear , but I'm afraid I will have to take you to Professor McGonagall." Madame Pince told them as Hermione hid her rapidly reddening face in Draco's shoulder , completely embarrassed. Draco on the other hand was furious , not only did this old bag interrupt their playtime but no she was going to report them to the Deputy Headmistress as well , did she have no compassion.

" You can't report us just for this." Draco protested , knowing how embarrassed Hermione would be if her Head of House found out she been having her tits sucked in the middle of the library , she would never live it down.

" Your right , Mr. Malfoy , I can't report you just for this , but I can report you for causing damage to several books when you two knocked over that bookcase and the left the scene of the crime." Madame Pince explained , wringing her hands nervously , Hermione was one of her favorite students and she didn't wish to see her in trouble , but rules were rules. " And for being out after curfew."

" What ? I admit you got us on the curfew thing , but the books , you've got no proof that was us." Draco argued , rubbing Hermione's back softly trying to reassure her without words that it would be alright.

" Oh , but I do , 3 witnesses saw you do it." Madame Pince said walking forward to grab Hermione gently on her arm to try and pull her away from Draco. " Now come along. I'm sure the Professor will be more forgiving if , we get there before she goes to sleep."

But Hermione refused to be parted from Draco , pulling away from Pince , gentle hand on her arm and into Draco's strong embrace , to shocked and embarrassed to think straight. Draco stood keeping a arm around her shoulders and hugging her close to his side they followed , Madame Pince out of the library and towards McGonagall's office.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After checking on Hermione and Draco in the library , Ginny's next port of call was the Hufflepuff Common Room , to look for her absentee boyfriend. However upon reaching the entrance to the room , she found that they had changed the password , not really wanting to wait around for a Hufflepuff to show she decided to give up in Jaime for the night and head back to Gryffindor Tower and await Hermione's return to find out what happened tonight in the library. She just hoped that Hermione would forgive her for not being there and for what she told Ron. Once she got through the portrait she was immediately set upon by her irate brother , while Harry sat and observed calmly from his seat by the fire.  
" Where have you been ?" Ron demanded pacing over to her.

" At the library , studying." Ginny lied effortlessly.

" Well then , where are your books ?" Ron asked trying to find fault with her excuse.

" Well Ron , you see , the library is where books live , and when you go there you don't have to take your own." Ginny explained to him , as though he was a child.

" Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot , Gin." Ron whined.

" Sorry , big brother." Ginny apologized , going over to take a seat next to Harry.

" So , Ginny." Ron said putting on his most innocent expression and clasping his hands behind his back as he moved in front of her. " What's going on with , Hermione and Malfoy ?"

" How should I know." Ginny replied defensively , when was her brother going to let his disturbing obsession with Hermione go.

" Well , you're their bestest friend in the whole wide world , you've got to know something." Ron said snidely , desperate to get more information on this afternoon's events.

" Well , I do know one thing." Ginny said slyly.

" Oh , really. And what would that be ?" Ron questioned moving in closer.

" THAT IT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS." Ginny practically yelled in his ear , before pushing him away from her and bounding up the stairs to her room.

While Ron rubbed his ear to try and stop the ringing , Harry stood with a small smile on his face. " Well , that went well."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione had finally gotten over her shock at being caught and he detached herself from Draco's side and was now walking at respectable distance from him. She couldn't believe that they were now on there way to Professor McGonagall's office , a professor who wasn't only her Head of House but was like a mentor to her. She just hoped that McGonagall had already gone to bed and that Draco could talk Madame Pince out of going up to her chambers and waking her. As they approached the door to the Professors office Draco reached over to take her hand , for a moment she resisted it was his fault that they got caught , but when he looked over at her to see what was wrong , she couldn't help but give in he was so cute. When Hermione squeezed his hand he smiled over at her reassuringly , he was sure that he could get them out of any punishment given to them..

All to soon they had reached the door to the Professors office , looking back the two students to make sure they hadn't attempted to escape , Madame Pince raised her hand and knocked on the door. Draco and Hermione held their breath in anticipation , both hoping that their would be no answer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After the brief , yet tense conversation with her brother Ginny headed up to her room , stopping short of the door when she heard muffled voices coming from inside , normally this wouldn't have had bothered her but since Parvarti's death earlier on in the year everyone had learnt to be extra cautious. She leaned forward and put her ear to the door , trying to make sense of the garbled voice , emanating from with in the room.

" Are you sure this is going to work ?" A whiny female voice asked hesitantly.

" Of course I am. Once Lucius reads this letter about your pregnancy he'll force Draco to get back with you so that you can keep the kid." A voice that Ginny recognized as Melissa's explained.

" But I don't really want it. I just want Draco to be with me." The other girl whined. Ginny figured from the content of the conversation , just as she figured what they were going to do. * How dare that bitch write to Draco's dad , doesn't she realize how much trouble , Draco will get in. Not to mention the fact that Lucius won't be all that happy about his son having a child with a muggleborn witch. He'd probably just have her killed. Maybe writing to him is a good idea after all.* Shaking her head clear of such disturbing thoughts , Ginny steeled her resolve , she had to stop them from sending that letter , as much as she'd like to see Lavender killed by her own stupidity , she couldn't let Lucius find out about the baby , because if he did then Hermione would be in danger as well. Plus it would be a good way to get out of Hermione being angry at her for what she'd said to Ron just an hour before.

Melissa had just been sealing the envelope , when Ginny burst into the room loudly , startling both Melissa and Lavender causing the latter to drop the half open envelope on the floor. Before either of them could make a grab for it , Ginny snatched it up and began opening it. " Well , well , well. What do we have here ?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When the only reply that Madame Pince's knocks received was the blessed sound of silence , Hermione and Draco let out the breaths they were holding, both of them sighing in relief. However when Madame Pince turned to them and informed them that they would have to go and look for Professor McGonagall in her quarters , they both groaned. Rather than have to walk halfway around the castle to get punished , Draco would much rather just get a detention from Pince and then go to bed. His or Hermione's , he really didn't mind.

" Um , Madame Pince. Don't you think that it would be better to punish us yourself than to disturb the Professor ?" Draco suggested , putting on his most disarming smile.

" And just how do you suppose I do that ?" Madame Pince snapped at him , resenting the limited powers she had as school librarian.

" Well you could give us a detention for being out after curfew , have us serve it with you , and for the other stuff , well , um , I guess you could ban us from the library for awhile." Draco suggested hearing Hermione gasp in horror at the thought of being banned from the library.

Pince seemed to consider the suggestion for a few seconds before agreeing. " Well , I'd hate to get Minerva out of bed , I think that Albus was going to visit her tonight. Alright Mr. Malfoy your suggestion sounds reasonable. You two both have detention with me for 2 hours tomorrow , you will be repairing the books that your damaged and then after that you will both be banned from the library for a week , no matter what the circumstance I don't want to see either of you in their , got it ?" Madame Pince instructed. Both of them nodded in confirmation , although Hermione looked miserable at the thought of not being able to set foot in her beloved library for a week.

" Good. Now of to bed the pair of you." She dismissed them sharply. Both them bowed their heads and made their way back down the corridor. When they were out of the librarians hearing distance Hermione exploded. " HOW COULD YOU DO THAT !" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper , not wanting to draw the attention of another teacher to them.

" Do what ? Get out of having a lifetime of detentions and a billion points taken off. You know how paranoid McGonagall is about kids being out after curfew." Draco defended himself , as they reached the top of the stairwell where they would have to part ways , Hermione turned to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" You got me banned from the Library. The Library Draco , do you know what that could do to my grades if I can't study." She said , thinking of the academic failure she may suffer.

" Hermione , it's only for a week. Look if you have an assignment that you need a book that you don't have , you can use my collection , my library at home is ten times larger than the one here. I'll just get my mother to send them." Draco explained , putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

" I thought that your father disowned you , how can you get books from home ?" Hermione asked , not making a move to remove his hands.

" He has but I still live at the Manor , just in a different wing from everyone else. Besides my mother doesn't agree with my fathers decision , so I'm still in contact with her." Draco explained while pulling her against his chest.

" I thought that you weren't close to your mother."

" Emotionally I'm not , but to make up for that she'll give me anything I want." Draco told her , then he pulled back and took her hand in his. " We'd better get back to our rooms , do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor tower ?" He asked.

" No , you'd better not. The less Harry and Ron see of you the better." Hermione told him reluctantly.

" Alright , well goodnight." Draco told her , making a move to release her hand. But Hermione wouldn't let go. " What's wrong ?"

" Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight ?" Hermione asked him , pulling him back to her.

" Well if I have to." Draco sighed , but gave in anyway leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. " Now , I really think that we should go."

" If I didn't know any better Mr. Malfoy , I'd say that you were trying to get away from me." Hermione teased him.

" Well , then it's a good thing that you know better , isn't it." Draco replied , giving her a lingering kiss. " But it just wouldn't do for us to get caught twice in one night." 

" You're right , I'd better go." Hermione sighed and moved away , still holding his hand.

"Night." Draco told her as he finally released her hand and made his way down the staircase to his right.

"Night." Hermione echoed him , as she made her way up the staircase to her left.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Well I'm waiting ?" Ginny said impatiently , tapping her finger's on the half sealed letter , waiting for a reaction from the two girls sitting slack jawed on the floor.

Finally getting over her shock Melissa smartly replied. " It's none of your business."

" Oh , I beg to differ , it involves a good friend of mine , which makes it my business." Ginny said caustically moving towards the girls.

" You were listening !?!" Lavender exclaimed , outraged at the thought , while Melissa said innocently "Look , I don't know what you think you heard Gin , but that letter is harmless , completely innocent."

" Oh. So if it's so innocent , then you won't mind if I take a little look." Ginny mused , opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of parchment inside. 

" No !" Lavender yelled as she made a dive for the paper , but Ginny was to fast and pulled the paper out of the way , turning it over she began to read it out loud.

" Dear Mr. Malfoy,

My name is Lavender Amelia Brown , I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts and share many of my classes with your son , Draco. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that I am pregnant with his child , your grandchild. Draco , however , is not very accepting of the pregnancy and wants me to get rid of the baby. Knowing of your reputation as a family man , I know that you wouldn't want me to snuff out the life of your only grandchild , without informing you , something that Draco strongly disagrees with because he has now taken up with Hermione Granger and refuses to recognize the child as his. I am writing you this letter in the hope that you may be able to talk some sense into him. Thank you.

Sincerely , 

Lavender Brown. Your future daughter-in-law."

Ginny made a noise of disgust. " Are you both stupid ? Do you realize what Lucius would do to you if he found out that you were pregnant ?"

" What are you talking about Ginny ? You said that the only way I'd be able to keep the baby was if Draco's father found out." Lavender asked confused.

" Lucius Malfoy is a death eater Lav and you are a muggleborn. Do I have to spell it out for you ?" Ginny asked amazed that these two could be so dense.

" Spell what out ? What are you talking about ?" Melissa interrupted , irritated that her plans were interrupted.

" Lucius is all about pureblood , he kills muggles , do you really think that he wants a halfblood baby contaminating his family's pureblood line ?" Ginny asked them , wondering if they had even considered this.

" What are you saying ?" Lavender asked , not getting it at all.

Ginny made a sound of irritation , she didn't know who was dumber , Lavender or her brother.

" What I'm saying is that if Lucius Malfoy finds out that your pregnant with Draco's child , he won't just kill the baby , he'll probably kill you as well." Ginny snapped , getting fed up with the stupidity in the room.

" Yeah right. Don't listen to her Lav , she just wants you to give up so her whimpy friend can have Draco all to herself." Melissa said , she wasn't going to let this red haired bitch , stuff up her plans.

" Shut Up. Melissa none of this even concerns you , why are you here ?" Ginny looked at her skeptically.

" Because Lavender is my friend and since Draco so obviously doesn't care about her and the baby , she needs all the support she can get." Melissa told her , moving over and putting a reassuring arm around Lavenders' shoulders.

" Draco doesn't even know about the baby. Lavender refused to tell him." Ginny said outraged.

" That doesn't matter , baby or no baby he abandoned her." Melissa told her , wishing that she'd just leave.

" That's right." Lavender agreed , going along with whatever Melissa said.

" You two are unbelievable." Ginny huffed , then turned to exit the room letter in hand.

" Hey , do you think we can have our letter back ?" Lavender asked meekly. Ginny just turned and glared at them in response.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Hermione entered the Common Room , Ginny spotted her from her spot on the stairs as she got up and made her way over to Hermione , she noticed Ron had gotten their first. But she just pushed past her brother , grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away saying that they had important things to talk about. But as they made their way up the stairs ,they took no notice of the girl coming down the stairs. The girl who was heading to the Owlery , the girl who had a letter addressed to , one , Lucius Malfoy , clutched in her hand.

A/N- A cliffhanger ending , what do you think ? I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter I'm starting to wonder if anyone's still reading this. Has anyone noticed the lack of really good fics being updated lately. I haven't read a decent D/Hr fic in the past couple of weeks , but maybe I'm just not looking in the right places. Got any suggestions ? The next chapter should be up soon but it definitely won't be as long as this one.


	13. The Howler

A/N - I am so sorry for leaving all of you hanging for so long but a combination of writers block and RL events had stopped me from writing for a while. But that's changed for now and here's a new chapter , sorry there's not any D/Hr interaction but this chapter is mainly plot development , I promise there will be D/Hr in the next chapter which I have already begun work on. For disclaimer see 1st chapter.

Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs to the 5th year girls dorm in silence.

"Ginny , what is this all about ?" Hermione asked attempting to pull her arm from Ginny's iron grip.

"I'll tell you when we're somewhere I'm sure we won't get over heard." Ginny said gravely , opening the door to Hermione's room and sticking her head in to check if Lavender was lurking about in there , once she decided it was all clear Ginny dragged Hermione into the room. Firmly shutting the door behind her and blocking the it with a chair because even Lavender could do a simple unlocking charm.

"What is wrong with you ?" Hermione asked rubbing her sore arm where Ginny had been holding it.

"Did you tell him ?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Who ? Draco ? Well I was going to but then things happened and then , oh Gin , I got banned from the library for a week , isn't that awful ?" Hermione babbled , taking a seat on her neatly made bed.

"Oh yes , it's tragic." Ginny replied dryly while rolling her arms and crossing her arms.

"There's no need to be sarcastic about." Hermione muttered in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Sorry." Ginny sighed , uncrossing her arms and coming to sit on the bed next to Hermione. "But I found out something tonight that doesn't bode well for you or Draco , I'm afraid."

" You really must be worried if you're going to start talking like me. What's happening ?"

"I found out that Melissa and Lavender have teamed up and..." Ginny began only to be interrupted by Hermione.

" And this is a problem how ? Those two don't even have a whole brain between them." Hermione snarked in a rather Draco like fashion.

"Okay now you're begining to sound like Malfoy and it's kind of freaking me out , so you could you stop , please ?"

"Sorry , go on." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Anyway I caught them tonight about to send a letter off to Lucius Malfoy informing him about Lavenders pregnancy."

"What are they insane ? Lavender is a muggleborn , Lucius will kill her."

"They also mentioned that you and Draco are dating.But it's okay I stopped them from sending it , but that doesn't mean they'll stop trying. I tried to talk Lavender out of it but Melissa seemed to have a pretty good hold on her."

"This is so very bad. Why is Melissa doing this ? What could she possibly have to gain ?"

"I don't know. Melissa and I have never gotten along , I have no clue as to why she's even in Gryffindor when she'd obviously be better suited to Slytherin."

"This is such a mess." Hermione groaned putting her head in her hands. " What are we going to do ?"

"You're going to have to tell him Hermione. If he finds out from someone else and learns that you already knew and didn't tell him....it would hurt him alot. Malfoy's don't trust easily and they also don't give second chances. Draco told me that once. Look I just don't want to see either of you getting hurt because of Lavenders stupidity."

Hermione nods in silent agreement as she seriously thinks things through.

"Alright , I'll tell him tomorrow , after breakfast." Hermione said gravely. " In the meantime do you think you could keep an eye on Melissa for me ? I don't trust that girl as far as Harry could throw her."

"Sure , no worries. I'll get Jamie to help me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea ?"

" Of course. Why not ? Two pairs of eyes are better than one right ?"

" Yes , well it just seems that whenever you and Jamie are together you seem to become...distracted and by distracted I mean glued together at the lips."

"Shut up." Ginny said playfully taking the nearest pillow and swiping at Hermione with it , Hermione simply dodged away and laughed picking up a pillow of her own to retaliate with.

Meanwhile in the owlery.

Melissa was tying the letter that she'd rewritten after Ginny had destroyed the original, on to the leg of one of the terrified school owls. Of course it had a few modifications to make sure that Draco and now the Weaslette got what they deserved , but it was rather similar to the one Lavender had written only with a few extra names added in.

" Draco's going to pay for everything he's taken from me." Melissa whispered to the owl who was desperately trying to shrink as far away from her as possible. "Just like that silly Patil girl did for crossing me. When are they going to learn ?" She asked the owl sweetly.

After making sure her chosen owl had begun it's journey to Malfoy Manor , Melissa deftly made her way back to the castle , smiling to herself the whole way. By breakfast tomorrow there were going to be fireworks.

The next morning at breakfast Draco had thought it best to remain at his own house table under the watchful eye of Madame Pince , so as not to remind her any futher of the events of last night. So instead of sitting in between Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table , he sat in between Crabbe and Goyle , staring at Hermione who was busily chatting away with Ginny across the hall.

"Draco." Pansy snapped , slapping his arm to get his attention.

"Yes , Pans ?" He asked absently.

"Post's here , looks like you got something." Pansy said guesturing to the flock of birds that were filtering in through the high open windows. He spotted the family eagle owl , Thadeus , easily amongst the more common birds. Thadeus was carrying large package and was followed by a much shabbier looking owl clutching a red envelope in it's talons. By now everyone knew the routine every week Narcissa would send her only son a package full of treats and Lucius would send him a howler , screaming at him for ruining the family name , being a bad son and how Draco is generally no better than a house elf. So it was a shock for everyone that while the eagle owl dropped off it's package to Draco , the owl carrying the howler made it's way over to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Ginny and Hermione who looked at it in confusion.

While Draco watched the girls , Crabbe being the greedy pig he is , grabbed at Draco's present and began unwrapping it , hoping that Draco's mum had sent some of that expensive Honeydukes chocolate he loved so much. Once he had finished unwrapping the parcel he looked down in confusion. Instead of the usual collection of sweets he'd been expecting , it was filed with books. Taking the book from the top of the stack he held it up and read the title out loud. " 'How to be a ...good ..father. A ...guide to ....parent..hood.' Draco what's this ?" He asked tugging at Draco's sleeve to draw his attention away from the Gryffindor table where the mudblood and a red haired girl who were staring apprehensively at the howler that had just been dropped in front of them. Draco spared a glance in Crabbe's direction and saw the book in his hands but didn't bother reading the title.

"It's a book Crabbe , I know that you don't read but you should at least know what one looks like." Draco snapped at him before he turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table.

"I know what it is. But why would your mum send you books about babies ?"

"Books about wha..? Give me that." Draco said snatching the book from Crabbe's hand and the other two from the table and reading the titles. " 'How to get the most out of teen pregnancies.' 'Baby knows best so give the mother whatever she wants.' ? What the fuck ?"

But before anyone could give him an answer the howler at the Gryffindor table exploded.

"GINNY WEASLEY !"

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I really hope the next chapter will be ready to post within the next couple of weeks , so keep a look out for it.


	14. The Revelation

A/N - This is just a short chapter because I've had no reviews on the last chapter I've posted. So I have no idea if people are reading this or not. I think that if I don't get any reviews for the this chapter I don't think I'm going to bother writing this anymore , because if noone's reading it there's really no point is there.

" GINNY WEASLEY ! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A DISGRACEFUL , INDECENT THING ! TO THINK MY OWN DAUGHTER A SCARLET WOMAN. DO YOU KNOW IT ALMOST KILLED YOUR FATHER TO READ THAT YOU NOT ONLY HAD...RELATIONS WITH THAT DREADFUL MALFOY BOY , BUT YOU ARE CARRYING HIS CHILD AS WELL. YOU ARE COMING HOME IMMEDIATELY YOUR FATHER WILL BE AT THE SCHOOL THIS AFTERNOON TO BRING YOU HOME , NO EXCUSES ! SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT , WHY GINNY WHY ?" The Howler belted out in Mrs. Weasleys voice as every head in the Great Hall swung from Ginny to Draco and then back to Ginny again. While Ginny , Draco , Hermione and Lavender looked on in confusion. The two youngest Weasleys faces began to glow bright red , not from embarrasment but anger.

"Melissa." Ginny growled through clenched teeth , searching for the black haired girl who mysteriously seemed to have dissappeared. While up the other end of the table Ron was slowly turning from red to purple and was muttering out words in a strangled voice. "Ginny...Malfoy...pregnant." While Harry sat beside him miserably stirring his cornflakes while saying. "Well there goes my chance."

Draco however just took it all in his stride , sitting back in his chair calmly. He knew that if Ginny Weasley was pregnant by him everybody would already have been able to tell. He looked at the entire Slytherin house staring silently at him some in confusion , some in awe and others with a mixture of the two.

"It's not true." He sighed to them in a bored tone. Which signalled to the rest of the house to resume whatever they had been doing before the unfortunate interruption. Crabbe and Goyle simly nodded and resumed stuffing their faces with sausage , while Pansy leaned across the table and patted his hand sympathectically. " I never thought it was true for a second. How embarassing , well not for her of course but for you. Imagine people thinking you stoop so low as to shag a Weasley." She half whispered.

Draco just smiled tightly in return and withdrew his hand from under hers.

" Thanks Pans. I wonder where anybody would get such a ridiculous idea from ?" he pondered , more to himself than anyone else.

Across the Hall Ron had , had enough. Watching Malfoy blow off the whole incident as though nothing had happened , got on his last nerve. Standing quickly from his seat he furiously made his way to the Slytherin table , with the eyes of every teacher, Gryffindor , Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw student in the room , following him.

" Malfoy." He bellowed , coming to a halt at the head of the Slytherin table. "You're going to pay for what you've done. First taking Hermione away and now Ginny , who are you going to go after next , Harry ?" Ron asked loudly , while across the room Harry perked up and paid even greater attention to the conversation.

"Listen Weasley , I haven't done anything. You're sister isn't pregnant , well not by me at least. Apparently both our mothers have somehow gotten the wrong end of the stick. This all just misunderstanding." Draco explained in a calm voice , not standing from his seat even as Ron towered over him. He idily thought about taunting Ron but decided it probably would be better for his relationship with Hermione , not to mention his health , if he refrained from doing so.

" As if I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your filthy lying mouth Malfoy." Ron growled as he took a menacing step towards Draco who ,to his credit , did not flinch or even look remotely worried , although this could be attributed to the fact the he was flanked by his loyal bodyguards.

"Then if you don't believe him , believe me." Ginny said calmly , coming from behind her brother and placing a gentle restraining hand on his arm.

Ron looked down at it for a moment before looking up again and saying spitefully. "Why should I believe anything you say ? Whore. You and Hermione are both sluts."

"Oi." Draco exclaimed , standing in defense of his girlfriend at the same time Dumbledore rose from his seat and said in a loud yet calm voice, "Mr. Weasley that's enough."

From outside the Great Hall , Melissa watched through the slight gap in the doors at the the chaos that was happening within , chaos she'd created. She smiled to herself watching both Ron and Draco being reprimanded by the headmaster , all this trouble oe one simple letter.It seemed like things were going to get very interesting around Hogwarts.


End file.
